


Vamp's Delight

by CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: #vampire #foreverlove #callmebyyourname #explicitsex #charmie #altnerateuniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter/pseuds/CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter
Summary: A little "what if..." scenario.In an alternate world, would the boys still find each other?I'm not sure if this is a one-off story or there will be more.  The story seems unfinished to me.  I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 131
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Vamp’s Delight

Timmy did not want to go out tonight. He had just gotten home from a modelling gig on the runway in Milan. He was exhausted.

When he walked into his home his phone was ringing. It was Saoirse. She was so excited. She had heard about this vampire bar called “Vamp’s Delight” and had a contact to get in the door rather than waiting outside in the line up. She had called Kiernan and talked her into going, so along as she could talk Timmy into going as well. Saoirse and Kiernan worked at the ad agency together and were close as sisters, and they both adored Timmy and knew he just had to come along.

“You have to come. It’ll be fun. I heard those vamp guys are simply gorgeous” Saoirse sing-songed the last couple of words.

“But I just got in the door. Can’t we do this tomorrow?”

“Nope. Has to be tonight. Go have a shower. By the time you’re out, Kiernan and I will be at your place. The bar is not too far away.”

Timmy sighed and hung up the phone. He couldn’t turn down his girls. He peeled off his clothes as he stumbled to the bedroom and into the bathroom. Running the shower as hot as he could stand it, he got in, soaped himself up, washed his hair and rinsed off. At the last minute he turned off the hot water and the cold blasted him. Alrighty then, he was awake now.

As he was towelling himself off, he heard the buzzer. He walked to the living room and pressed the button to let the girls in, and wandered back to his bedroom. Opening the closet door, he stood looking. What do you wear to a vampire bar, he wondered.

Saoirse and Kiernan came tumbling into his apartment, chattering a mile a minute. Both were dressed in the shortest, slinkiest dresses he’d ever seen and wearing sky high heels. Wow, they looked stunning. He had no doubt they were going to get lucky tonight.

They threw their purses on the couch and headed for the bedroom closet. They picked out a slim fitting black suit, black shirt, no tie for Timmy, and proceeded to get his curls in order – beautiful dark chocolate curls framing his angelic face in a “just fucked” way, with that one stray curl that would not be tamed draped across his forehead.  
*****  
They walked, arm in arm, down the almost deserted street in Manhattan. Timmy was in the middle with Saoirse and Kiernan on either arm. If it wasn’t for the line of people down the block, they wouldn’t have known where this place was. No lights. No marquee.

As they got closer, they saw the beefy doorman standing guard in front of the door, that had the smallest sign, printed in old script “Vamp’s Delight, Est. 1864”. He was eyeing people as they came up and either let them in or sent them to the back of the line.

They walked up and Saoirse pulled a small red vial out of her purse and handed it to the doorman. He looked the three of them up and down and they stared back, slightly shocked. The guy moved, opened the door and let them in.

“Shit. Did you feel that? When he stared at me, I thought I was gonna cum right there” said Timmy.

“Yup” giggled Saoirse. “Me too!”

They looked at Kiernan, who looked rather sheepish.

She blushed and whispered “I think I did cum.”

They all giggled and, arm in arm, headed inside.  
*****  
The place was packed. Loud base-heavy tunes thumped and bodies writhed on the dance floor. They were fortunate enough to find an empty table. They sat down and stared at the dancers. There were couples and trios – women with men, women with women, men with men, all grinding to the seductive rhythms. 

Timmy looked around. Up on the balcony, vampires were feeding on humans, who all seemed to be in an ecstatic trance. He couldn’t look away. He had never seen anything like this. He pointed them out to the girls, who simply stared.

“What’ll you have?” asked the drop-dead gorgeous waitress. She winked at Timmy, who smiled and winked back.

“I’ll have a beer” said Timmy.

“White wine” both Saoirse and Kiernan said almost at the same time.

“You got it, loves.”

She was back almost instantaneously with their drinks. Some kind of vamp speed-thing, Timmy thought.

They sat drinking, trying to talk to one another but the music prohibited much conversation. They decided to dance. They headed to the dancefloor and got lost in the music.  
*****  
Back at the table, Timmy was nursing his beer. With the jetlag he had, he didn’t want to drink too much or he’d either be asleep momentarily or the buzz would hit and he’d be awake for the next day.

“Look at me.”

Timmy looked up and asked the girls “Look at who?”

They looked at him, puzzled.

“Didn’t one of you just say look at me?”

“No” said Kiernan.

“Not me” said Saoirse.

He must be over tired, hearing things. He checked around the table and no one was within speaking distance.

“Look at me.”

“There. That. You didn’t hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Someone just said look at me” he hissed. 

They looked at Timmy and shook their heads. 

“Wasn’t us. Let’s dance” said Saoirse and grabbed Kiernan’s hand. Timmy shook it off and sat there wondering if he was going crazy.

“For.Fuck.Sake. Look At Me!”

Timmy sat up. The girls were dancing and there was no one else around. It was hard to see in this place with the main lights off and just the strobes going off intermittently. He peered intently around the bar. Up on the balcony. No one was paying him any attention. He swivelled in his chair and looked around. His eyes swung past the bar and he stopped and backed up his gaze. As he locked eyes with the guy at the bar, the guy took a drink and put his glass on the bar without breaking eye contact with Timmy.

“Fuck” thought Timmy. He swallowed noticeably. The guy at the bar had the most piercing blue eyes, fringed with black lashes and brows. His hair was shoulder length and rumpled. Timmy could see they guy’s chest in the v of his shirt, a dusting of hair and a hint of a tattoo. The guy smiled a lop-sided grin. Timmy thought he could see a fang. He continued staring at Timmy and pushed himself away from the bar, heading for Timmy’s table.

“Look away. Look away” Timmy mumbled to himself, but he couldn’t stop looking.

The guy was fucking huge. Had to be 6’5”-6’6” at least. He stopped in front of Timmy. Timmy swallowed again.

“My name’s Armie” said the guy.

“Timmy…Tim…Timothee” stuttered Timmy. “What the fuck” muttered Timmy to himself. 

“Well, Timmy…Tim…Timothee, it’s a pleasure to meet you” purred Armie, in a deep rumble. He sat down in the chair next to Timmy and continued looking directly at him. Timmy smelled freshly baked bread. Weird, he thought.

“Just Timmy is fine.”

“Ok Timmy. What brings you to a place like this tonight?”

“I’m here with my friends, Saoirse and Kiernan. They’re dancing.” Timmy pointed to the dancefloor but neither of them looked where Timmy pointed.

“That’s nice. I want you.”

“What?”

“I said I want you. The only reason humans come in here is to experience the whole vampire thing. You know, the biting, the fucking. I assume that’s why you’re here, and I want you.”

“What?”

Armie chuckled. “Is that really all you can say? Do you want me?”

Just then the girls came back to the table, giggling, until they noticed Armie. They stopped in their tracks, looking from Timmy to Timmy’s guest.

“Hi. I’m Saoirse. This is Kiernan.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Armie” he said, without looking away from Timmy. “Please leave us alone. I have some things to discuss with Timmy” Armie said so politely they girls couldn’t refuse.

“Do you smell chocolate chip cookies?” asked Kiernan.

“Sunshine and fresh cut grass” said Saoirse. That’s weird. They turned around and left the table.

“So?”

“So what?”

“So, do you want me?”

Timmy stuttered. Armie laughed and took Timmy’s hand, pulled him up and headed to the dance floor. A slow, seductive song was playing and Armie pulled Timmy close. Linking fingers with one of Timmy’s hands and putting it between them on his chest, he took Timmy’s other hand and placed it on his shoulder, then slid his hand onto Timmy’s lower back and held him tight. He slid his leg between Timmy’s, so that Timmy’s leg automatically fitted itself between Armie’s legs and began to sway to the music.

Timmy’s breathing quickened. He could feel Armie’s cock getting hard, just as he could feel his own erection coming to life.

As he stared into Armie’s eyes, his breathing slowed and he leaned in. Armie leaned down as if to kiss him, but instead he nuzzled Timmy’s neck, nipped and licked, not drawing any blood…yet. Timmy’s head fell back as if beckoning Armie to bite. Armie smiled, lifted his head and pressed his lips gently against Timmy’s lips, the kiss turning increasingly more urgent. Armie increased the pressure and Timmy parted his lips. He sucked on Timmy’s tongue and gently pushed his tongue into Timmy’s mouth.

“Mmmm” sighed Armie. “You taste like heaven.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes. I want you” whispered Timmy.

In the blink of an eye, they were up on the balcony, in the furthest darkest corner. Timmy dazedly wondered how they made it up there so fast but, in all honesty, he didn’t really care.

“This isn’t going to work” growled Armie. “We need privacy.” He was puzzled at his feelings. Taking someone in the balcony had never bothered him before. This was different, though. He needed quiet and privacy.

“I live a few blocks from here” sighed Timmy.

“Good. We’ll get your friends home and go back to your place. Let’s go.”

Timmy followed. They found Saoirse and Kiernan, ushered them out the door to Armie’s waiting car. The driver was out in an instant and opened the doors. The girls got in, then Timmy and Armie, still unable to take their eyes off one another. Saoirse and Kiernan looked at each other and grinned. They were happy for Timmy finding this hunk of man. He had been alone for so long.  
*****  
Back at Timmy’s apartment, Armie closed and locked the door behind them.

Timmy stood still, not really sure what came next.

“Um...do you want a drink?” he asked.

“No. Only you.”

In an instant he was in front of Timmy, holding him close. Leaning down part way, waiting for Timmy to meet him, and he wasn’t disappointed. Timmy stood on tip toes and met Armie’s lips. The kiss was explosive. Timmy felt his temperature rise and his cock twitch and begin to lengthen. Armie was a little unfamiliar with these feelings but he felt like he wanted to crawl in this man. He had been around for nearly 350 years and he had never felt anything close to that. He tried to push those thoughts away.

Armie whooshed them into the bedroom and they started undressing each other. When they were fully naked, Timmy simply stared, open mouthed. Armie had a faint series of tattoos all over his body. His body…well, that was a piece of sculpture. Long and lean but incredibly muscular, with a dusting of hair on his forearms, chest, legs and that trail leading down his belly. Timmy swallowed. Forget a six pack…this was an eight pack, at least. He looked closer at the tattoos but couldn’t really tell what they were…almost like hieroglyphs. Some of them started to pulse with a bit of color and Timmy jumped back, startled.

“What the…”

“It’s a vampire emotion thing. Arousal. Anger, and such.”

“oh…”

Timmy ran his hand tenderly over one of the pulsing glyphs on Armie’s belly. Armie sucked in his breath. Timmy looked up and saw Armie’s full fangs but wasn’t afraid. He backed up and lay down on the bed.

Armie was there instantly. He climbed on the bed, hovering over Timmy. 

“Are you still ok with this?” This puzzled Armie as well, because he had never cared before. He took what he took and be dammed the consequences.

Timmy nodded and raised his arms. Armie leaned down, kissing Timmy passionately. Timmy could feel the fangs getting in the way but he didn’t mind. He actually wanted Armie to bite him. Armie chuckled and broke off the kiss.

“Not just yet.”

He kissed Timmy’s face, his neck over the pulsing artery. Timmy groaned. Licked into the hollows by his collarbone and nibbled on Timmy’s sensitive peaked nipples. Licking down, and further down almost at his cock he stopped. Timmy whimpered “fuck…please don’t stop.”

“I’m not stopping, just switching positions.”

Armie moved up the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. He helped Timmy up to straddle his lap, his cock sliding between Timmy’s cheeks, Timmy’s cock resting on Armie’s belly. Armie pushed his middle finger slowly inside Timmy’s mouth, pulled it out just as slowly then brought his hand down to Timmy’s ass and pushed inside. Timmy gasped but didn’t squirm away.

“Hmm” thought Armie. This is good. He placed a hand around his cock and guided it inside Timmy, who simply sighed with pleasure. Armie put one hand around Timmy’s cock and slowly began to stroke while Timmy moved his hips up and down and then around in a circle, then up and down. This time it was Armie who groaned.

He pulled Timmy down for a kiss. Tongues tangled and Timmy thought Armie’s fangs had gotten longer. Did that happen? Random thoughts while fucking a vampire, Timmy thought. Armie stroked Timmy’s cock faster, could feel the slickness at the head. He took his free hand and helped Timmy move up and down, pushing Timmy’s hips down as he thrust his hips up. He broke off the kiss, looked at Timmy. Timmy tilted his head and Armie bit into his neck, then swallowed Timmy’s blood.

They came simultaneously, Armie thrusting up inside Timmy as far as he could. Timmy could feel the wet heat inside him. Armie’s glyphs were pulsing crazily in different shades of burgundy and blue. He was still sucking at Timmy’s neck and Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s head and shoulders. Armie’s hand stopped stroking but he continued gently rubbing a fingertip over Timmy’s slick cock head.

“Well….fuck me.”

“I just did” whispered Armie. He bit his own wrist and offered it to Timmy. “It will help heal the bite wounds” said Armie. Timmy tentatively licked. It tasted like a strawberry sundae. Armie wondered why he had offered Timmy his blood. This would link them now. He should have just licked the wound. It would have healed that way as well. He did know that he didn’t mind being linked to Timmy, though.

“Ok, so what’s with all the smells and tastes. I smelled fresh baked bread when we were at the bar, now your blood tastes like an ice cream sundae. Is this some kind of trick?”

“No. It’s a blessing and a curse. We can sense the things that make humans happy. With you it’s fresh bread and ice cream. When you talk to your friends tomorrow, ask them what they smelled.”

Armie eased Timmy off him and they snuggled down in bed, Armie being the big spoon snuggling up to Timmy’s ass. Timmy was already snoring lightly, and for the first time in a very long time, Armie fell asleep quickly, holding Timmy and wondering what all this meant.


	2. Did That Really Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and our boys are trying to sort out their feelings. Both seek out their closest confidants, who know what is happening but know Timmy and Armie need a push in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive responses to Chapter 1. I am quite enjoying this story and I hope you do, as well.  
> #vampsdelight #vamplove #firstlove

Did That Really Happen?

Timmy came slowly awake the next day. He was face down in his pillow, blankets pulled nearly over his head. He felt good. Usually after the long flight he was wrecked for a day or two but he felt really good. Sleepy but good. He turned his head and cracked open one eye. It was really bright in here. He must have forgotten to close the curtains when he went to bed last night. It’s a good thing he went straight to bed when he got home.

His eyes flew open. He didn’t come home and go to bed. He went out with Saoirse and Kiernan. He scrambled to a sitting position and looked around.

He was alone.

Did he go out with them or was that a dream? He put one hand to his neck and didn't feel any marks or blood. He shifted. Um yeah…that was not a dream. He felt those familiar delicious aches and pains in parts of his body that hadn’t been used for some time. Armie. He scrubbed his hands over his face and flopped back on his pillows, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Fuck. The events of last night were coming back to him. He remembered everything. He snaked one hand down his body, under the sheets and felt his cock. It was getting hard again. He was thinking about fucking Armie, or rather Armie fucking him, and he stroked his cock.

His phone rang and he jumped, startled.

“Hey sleepyhead. Are you awake?” asked Saoirse.

“Uh yeah. Just woke a few minutes ago.”

“So?”

“So what?” chuckled Timmy.

“So, how was your night? Did you have some long overdue….fun?” she giggled.

“Fuuuuuck” he groaned.

“Ok, Kiernan and I are on the way. We want all the deets. All of them!” and she clicked off the phone.

Timmy threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment then pushed himself up. He felt like he had a low-grade caffeine buzz zinging through his body but he’d hadn’t had anything to drink since last night. Weird.

He wandered over to the dresser and pulled out some gray sweat pants and stepped into them. They hung low on his hips. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, looked in the mirror and ran his hands through his tangled hair. He padded barefoot to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Of course, there was nothing there, he thought. He’s been gone nearly two weeks. Back to the bedroom he picked up his phone and texted Saoirse:

“SOS!! Bring food, water, coffee. Absolutely nothing here.”

“You got it.”

Before long the buzzer rang. He pressed the button and let them in and opened his door for them. He heard the elevator ding. Did they ever stop talking, he wondered? He could hear them talking a mile a minute, laughing and giggling. They got to his door and came in with handfuls of bags.

“Wow. You look amazing” said Kiernan. “Just fucked.” She and Saoirse chortled. Timmy had the decency to flush slightly.

“Fuck off’ he laughed. “Give me food and I’ll fill you in.”

He grabbed a bagel and a bottle of water and they wandered to his couch. Keirnan sat at one end and Timmy flopped down and put his head in her lap. Saoirse came over, tapped his feet. He lifted them and she sat down and he put them back down in her lap. Munching on his bagel and washing it down with water, he looked them. They were looking eagerly at him.

“Spill it, vamp tramp” said Saoirse. They all burst out laughing.

“What’s to tell? We came back here. We talked. Hey did you guys smell anything odd when you were around him last night?” he sidetracked.

“No, no, no. Get on with it.”

Timmy continued to giggle. Well, he tried. 

“It was THE most amazing fucking experience I have ever had. Kissing him full-fanged is so fucking sexy. He stuck his finger in my mouth then up my….” He stopped talking. “Sorry. TMI.”

“No, sounds so … so….” stuttered Saoirse.

“It was” groaned Timmy. “He took out his finger and slid his cock in. His cock…fuck. His body is outfuckingstanding. He’s got these tattoos all over his body that change color. He said it’s a vampire emotion thing.”

“You’re getting off track again” said Kiernan.

He stared absently off in the distance, remembering the things Armie had done to him, a small grin forming on his beautiful mouth.

“Um…earth to Timmy” said Saoirse, as she pinched his toes.

“Yeah, right. Well, he fucked me. We were face to face. He was stroking my cock and I don’t know why but I put my head back. He bit me. It was…..it was….electric. Like a lightning bolt and we both came. After, he bit his wrist and let me taste his blood. Strawberry sundae, by the way. It healed the bite marks on my neck.”

The girls sighed. He was glad he had these girls as his friends and they could speak clearly and plainly without feeling any embarrassment. They had all told each other secrets they could not tell anyone else and they knew the information was going no further.

“We fell asleep together but when I woke up this morning he was gone. I actually didn’t know if it was a dream or if it actually happened.” Timmy pursed his lips, scrunched his face and shrugged.

“Are you going to see him again?”

“Dunno. I don’t even know his last name. I don’t know where he lives. Nothing. He knows everything and I know nothing.”

“Do you want to see him again?” questioned Kieran.

Timmy thought about it and whispered “Yes. Yeah, I really do.”

“You have to go back Vamp’s Delight. He’s bound to be there. Somebody might know something about him” said Saoirse.

“How do I get in though? Do you have any more passes? Otherwise I’ll just end up at the end of the line like everyone else.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re like a Michelangelo sculpture. The door man will take one look at you and usher you inside himself. If not, tell him you’re a friend of Armie. That’s bound to get you in” she said.

“Hmmm….yeah, maybe. I don’t know.”

They sat there a while longer, discussing tattoos, smells, tastes and sex. 

*****  
Armie woke from a restful dreamless sleep, feeling disoriented as he looked around trying to figure out where he was. A movement to his right caught his attention. Timmy. He had fallen asleep after fucking Timmy. He never did that. 

Quietly and quickly he got out of bed and dressed. Out in the living room he wondered if he should leave a note. Still a little shook, he decided against it and left to walk back home.

Well, wasn’t he a big chicken shit? 

In all his time he had never felt anything for any of his victims. Nothing like this, anyway. If he did start to feel, he shut it down quickly. When you cared, you got hurt. As he roamed the dark quiet streets, he thought back to that night, 350-odd years ago, when he had been turned. He and his wife and their two beautiful kids had been having dinner in their farmhouse in Italy. A knock at the door had revealed some penniless travellers, two men and a woman, who begged for food and lodging. His wife was so giving and far too trusting. She invited them in. That was the last night of his family’s life. They had killed them all and taken Armie captive. The woman liked his looks and wanted to keep him around a while. They tortured him and fed from him until he begged for death. After he passed out, they had left him for dead. That was their mistake. He’d been found by his neighbour, Luca, who had heard about a rash of deaths and came to check on his friends. Armie didn’t know at the time but Luca was a vampire, older and wiser than the ones he had recently encountered. Luca had nursed him back to health, feeding Armie his blood and teaching him what he needed to know about being a vampire. Once Armie was strong enough he sought vengeance. Luca had tried to talk him out of it but with no luck. 

Armie chuckled a humourless laugh as he thought about them. Man, were they ever surprised to see him. He was the last person they had ever seen. They had begged for mercy but Armie had shown them the same mercy they had shown his family. 

He shook his head to dispel the memories. He had come to terms with his past and the reasons he normally kept his distance from people, but he couldn’t stop the nightmares that continued to haunt him. This is why he slept restlessly and often woke in a cold sweat.

The sun was beginning to rise when he made it back to his condo. He let himself in the building, nodded to the night concierge and headed up the elevator. He was in the penthouse of one of the tallest buildings in Manhattan. He liked to sit and watch the day begin out the floor to ceiling windows.

He picked up his phone and dialled the number.

“Armie, my dear boy. How are you?” asked Luca. He knew Armie was chewing over something. He always called when he needed to talk out a problem.

“I’m good, Luca. How are you? Still enjoying the Amalfi coast?”

“Oh yes, yes. So beautiful here. You must come and visit us.”

“Yes” said Armie. “One day.”

They chatted about inconsequential topics for a time until Luca finally said “Armie. Son. What is troubling you?”

“What? How do you know something is troubling me?”

Luca laughed and said “Why else are you calling me at 6:25 am, your time, except that you have something you wish to discuss?”

“Ah ha” laughed Armie. “You know me too well. I met someone last night. We went back to his place. Fucked. Exchanged blood” said Armie, his voice getting lower “and I slept in his bed.” Armie coughed to clear his throat.

“Well, well, well” said Luca proudly. “I am so happy for you, son.”

“Why?” asked Armie, quizzically.

“You made a connection. You didn’t run away. You know what the blood exchange ritual means. You are now connected to this young man.”

“Welllll... I did run away. This morning. I woke in his bed while he was still sleeping and got the hell outta Dodge.”

Luca chortled. “He frightens you, does he? Brings out some feelings…. caring, protectiveness, perhaps even love?”

“Not love!” Armie said vehemently…perhaps a bit too harshly.

“Aaahh yes, I remember those days” sighed Luca, smiling broadly. “So, dearest boy, what are you going to do about this young man? Does he have a name?”

“Timmy…Tim…Timothee” chuckled Armie.

“Pardon?”

Armie grinned. “Oh, just the way he introduced himself to me. He settled on Timmy. He models for the big names. He just got back from Milan. He’s tall and lanky like a typical model. Skin as pale and flawless as marble.” Where did that come from wondered Armie. He never spoke like that.

“Yes, I know the show. I was there. I believe I know of whom you speak. Lovely, simply lovely.”

“Indeed.”

“You know where he lives. Go see him. Explain why you left. Explain your hesitation. I am sure he will understand. Do you feel him?”

“Yes” Armie said. “I could tell when he woke up. I think perhaps he got together with his friends. There was a steady stream of feelings and animation emanating from him.”

“Does he know you are linked to him now? That you can feel his emotions, feel when he is near? That he will be able to feel when you are near?”

“Uh…no. We didn’t talk about that” said Armie a bit sheepishly. “I needed him. It was like coming home again. I couldn’t take my eyes off him when I first saw him. I tried to stay away but finally summoned him.”

“So, you will see him again. That is not a question. Armie, you have been alone far too long. You deserve happiness.”

“Yes dad” Armie said good naturedly.

They signed off with promises to speak again soon. Armie headed for his bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and flopped onto the bed, face first, falling into another restful dreamless sleep.

*****  
The sun was setting in Manhattan. Timmy had chewed over what to do for most of the day. Saoirse said she didn’t have any more passes for Vamp’s Delight. What was he going to do? And what was that buzzing through his body? He had noticed the caffeine like buzz this morning when he woke and it persisted for the day.

He went to his closet to check out his wardrobe. He had that crimson suit he had worn a few shows ago. That would do, he thought. The crowds seemed to like it. He took a shower, shaved and brushed his teeth. He took extra care with his curls, making sure they were styled just so, and knowing they looked like they hadn’t been styled at all. He left the one stray curl alone on his forehead. There seemed to be nothing he could do to make it do as he wished. It seemed to have a mind of its own so he didn’t argue.

Strolling back into the bedroom to the full-length mirror, he looked himself over. “Not bad, Chalamet. Not bad at all.”

In the living room, he picked up his phone, keys and wallet and headed for the door.

As he walked down the back streets to the club, he could feel the buzz getting stronger. He rounded the corner and saw the line up. Saturday night. Fuck, he thought, he was never going to get in. He stood contemplating for a second, then steeled himself and said “Well. Here goes nothing” and headed to the club.


	3. He's With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys meet by chance and work at getting their act together. And, of course, have more sex :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a cameo by one of my favorite vampires. I couldn't resist.

He’s with Me

Armie had been at the club for a while now. Sitting in a dark corner, nursing a drink, looking for someone to take his mind off Timmy. Several people, men and women, had approached his table but with one scowl in their direction, they had skittered off and not bothered. 

He was perplexed. Luca had said go see Timmy, explain why he left. In his infinite wisdom, he thought a night at the club would be a better solution. Find someone to ease the ache, take away the awareness coursing through his body of the one person he was trying to forget. Yeah, and how’s that working out for you, Hammer, he thought dryly. To him it looked like the overhead lights had been flicked on and the women looked overly made up, trying to impress, and the men simply looked desperate. None had soft curls he could run his fingers through and beautiful eyes that changed color with his mood. He shook his head, downed his drink and motioned the waitress for another.

He was suddenly aware that Timmy was very close by, and getting closer. He was here.  
*****  
Outside, Timmy ambled his way to the door, putting on his “runway” face, trying to look calm and cool even though his insides were in turmoil. His friends called this look the “resting bitch face” and that always made him laugh. It was, kind of. Long stare, no emotion but it worked in his job.

He walked up to the door. The doorman, same guy as last night, was a good foot taller than him and looked down his nose at Timmy with no recognition whatsoever.

“I was here last night” he said to the doorman.

The guy just stared.

“I mean…um…my friends and I…uh….she had a pass…” Timmy stuttered. Fuck! Cool to doofus in 0.5 seconds. He looked down, took a deep breath and tried again.

“I’m here to see Armie” he bluffed.

“Armie who?” questioned the doorman.

Fuuuuck!

“Armie. The guy I left with. Tall. Ultra hot. You know…Armie.”

The doorman stared, moments longer than was necessary then moved aside and opened the door.

Inwardly, Timmy heaved a sigh of relief and spun around in a circle. Outwardly, he gave the doorman a small nod and walked in the door.  
*****  
Armie had his eyes on the door and saw the moment Timmy walked in. He was there in an instant.

“Hi” he said.

Startled, Timmy stepped back, then realized who it was. “Hi.” His body was buzzing erratically. 

“Why are you here?” This was almost the same question he asked Timmy last night. However, tonight it sounded a bit desperate. Hopeful.

“I, uh, came here to see if I could find you. You left without a word. I wanted to find out why. I, um, wanted to see you again.”

Armie’s heart skipped a beat. “Ah, ok. Come.” He took Timmy’s hand and led him back to his table in the corner. 

“Drink?”

“Yes, please. Beer” said Timmy, and Armie walked off.

“Well hello” said a deep voice to Timmy’s right. He turned his head and found a jean covered bulge right about eye level. He looked up into beautiful cool blue eyes. Did all vampires have blue eyes, Timmy wondered.

The bulge owner sat down, put out a hand to shake and said “Damon. You are?”

“With me.”

Timmy was just about to shake hands when he heard Armie speak. He whipped his head around and looked up. Armie looked like he had grown a few more inches, fangs starting to lengthen and the tattoo that peaked out from his shirt was pulsing an angry red. He was glaring at Damon.

“He’s with me, Salvatore. Back off.”

Damon cocked his head and put his hands up in mock surrender. “Whoa, cowboy. I didn’t realize. Far be it from me to move in on someone else’s territory.” He smirked, got up and sauntered off.

Armie stood there staring at Damon until he disappeared into the crowd. Wow, he had to get his shit together. He took a few deep breaths then sat down and stared at Timmy. Timmy stared back.

“Come” he said. He stood up, put his hand out for Timmy, who took it. They walked out of the bar. Armie texted his driver, who was there within seconds.

“Where are we going?” questioned Timmy.

“I’m taking you home. I don’t ever, EVER, want you coming back to this place if you’re not with me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, but…”

“Ever” said Armie softly, as he stared at Timmy. He knew Damon Salvatore and other vampires like him. He didn’t want any of them touching Timmy. He didn’t want anything, or anyone, to ever hurt this young man.

Timmy stared for a moment then nodded his head in agreement.  
*****  
They drove in silence the rest of the way. Armie was holding Timmy’s hand lightly in his, the tattoo on his chest back to a deep blue, pulsing slowly. They pulled up at Timmy’s condo.

“Give me your phone” ordered Armie. Timmy cocked an eyebrow and stared at Armie.

“Please. I want to give you my number.”

Timmy handed him the phone. Armie quickly tapped his number in and saved it.

“There” he said. “Call or text me anytime.”

“Are you coming in?” Timmy asked, hopefully.

“No. Not tonight. Go get some sleep. If you’re not busy tomorrow, my driver will pick you up at 6. We’ll have dinner at my place. I’ll cook. Ok?”

A little disappointed that Armie wasn’t coming in tonight, he said “Oh, ok. Is this a date then?”

Armie chuckled. “Yes. I suppose it is. We have a lot to talk about” he said quietly, leaning down to nuzzle Timmy’s neck. “And I want my cock inside you again, but we should talk first.”

Timmy sighed and leaned in. “Mmm. Ok.” Armie kissed him, gently at first but not for long. The passion ignited quickly, tongues clashing. Armie put his hand in Timmy’s curls and grabbed a handful.

“Get out of my car, Timmy, or I will fuck you right here” he purred in Timmy’s ear.

“That’s…that would…I’m good with that” stammered Timmy.

Armie reached across Timmy and opened the door for him. “Sleep well, Timmy. Later.”

Timmy barely remembered getting out of the car and up the elevator to his condo.

He flopped into bed and picked up his phone. He texted Saoirse:

“I’m going on a date *smiley face*. With HIM!! Tell you about it tomorrow.” 

He clicked send and put the phone down. He picked it up again, found Armie’s number:

“Night.”

As he was drifting off, he heard the phone buzz with a return text, and wasn’t sure if it was from Saoirse or Armie.  
*****  
Later the next day he had a video call with Saoirse. Timmy filled her in on meeting Armie last night, the good-looking vampire who tried to pick him up and Armie’s show of machismo.

“Ooh, look at him, getting all territorial and stuff. He must really like you” said Saoirse.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I think he was just worried about me going there by myself, is all” replied Timmy.

“Timothée Chalamet, do you realize what a great catch you are? Armie obviously cares about you. Just let him!” ordered Saoirse.

“Geez. Yes mom” sulked Timmy, but laughed it off. “Well, I have to figure out what to wear.”

“Not too casual, not too formal. Slacks, a shirt, maybe a casual jacket” suggested Saoirse.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. Ok, talk to you later. Will fill you in on our “date”. Love you” said Timmy.

“Love you, too, Timmy.”  
*****  
Timmy was waiting downstairs at 5:55 pm. Better to be early on a first date. Makes a good impression. He thought “first date”? We’ve already fucked, was that the first date? Is this the second date, or the third because I saw him last night? Timmy got out of his head when he saw the car pull up. He bounded out the door and was just about to open the car door when the driver was there doing just that.

“Oh, hi. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, sir” said the driver.

They arrived at Armie’s condo about 20 minutes later. The driver was there and opened the door for him. Timmy thanked him and headed for the building. He’d have to ask Armie what his driver’s name was. 

In the building, the evening concierge said “Hello Mr. Chalamet. Mr. Hammer is expecting you. Please take the private elevator to the left. Have a good evening.”

Wow! “Ok, thank you” said Timmy. He got in the elevator and he didn’t even have to press any buttons. There were only two buttons anyway – “Lobby” and “PH”. The door closed and proceeded to ascend on its own. On the way up he thought “Hammer?”

The door opened to a large, sparsely furnished room, and Armie standing there waiting, large grin on his face.

“Hi.”

“Hi” said Timmy, large grin of his own appearing. Armie was beside him and enfolded him in a big hug, sniffed his hair and nuzzled his neck. Timmy sighed.

“Come in. I’m just finishing dinner. Keep me company.” Armie poured him a glass of wine and motioned Timmy to follow him. Timmy found a corner to try and stay out of Armie’s way, but Armie seemed to continually need something from the cupboard over Timmy’s head, or behind his legs. He’d would put one hand on the counter and lean over Timmy to get to the cupboard, not letting Timmy escape. Timmy could feel the heat creeping up his neck.

“So, uh, what are we having? Blood soup” Timmy said and laughed.

Armie turned and looked at him, straight faced and said “As a matter of fact, yes, we are.”

Timmy gawked, jaw open. “Really? I…I was just kidding.”

Armie stared a moment more then burst out laughing. “You are so gullible. No, we aren’t having blood soup. Jeez.”

He showed Timmy the dining room and proceeded to bring out dinner. He topped up his and Timmy’s wine and sat down.

“It looks delicious” said Timmy. I’m starving.”

“Dig in.”

They were quiet for a while, the only sounds being the silver ware and the moans of pleasure from Timmy. Armie grinned.

“So” he finally said “do you have any questions about dating a vampire? Anything you need to know. First, though, before you ask, I have something I need to tell you. I have been around a long, long time. I have fucked and fed from many over the years, but I’ve never let myself…care about anyone I’ve been with. It’s always been casual. Some day perhaps, if you are interested, I’ll tell you more about my life before and you may understand why I’ve kept my distance. But Timmy, there is something about you that I am simply drawn too. Your looks – absolutely. Our compatibility – fucking A. We haven’t really talked much but you seem down to earth, easy to speak with. I hope to find out. I spoke with a friend of mine yesterday, who was so pleased that I had met you. He said I should find you and explain why I snuck out from your bed. I thought he was crazy so I went out last night hoping to find someone to take my mind off you. They all looked so phony and then you were there. Right before my eyes.”

Timmy didn’t say anything, simply gazed at Armie and took in what he was saying.

“Do you, by any chance, feel a humming through your body?”

“Yes! What is that? It’s like a caffeine buzz, its faint and then its buzzing like crazy.”

“Well, after I bit you the other night, I let you drink my blood to heal the wound. I could have just licked it and that would have healed it. But…my blood is inside you. We are linked now. I feel you always. I can tell when you are near me or when you are further away. I can also feel your emotions. By drinking my blood, you are aware of me, as well. I should have asked you first. I had no right to do that without your knowledge or consent” said Armie quietly. “Do you hate me? Are you glad I did it? Please say something?”

Timmy took in this information, trying to digest and make sense of it.

“So, we are connected. Forever? Who else have you done this to?” asked Timmy.

“Yes, we are connected forever. For as long as you want me. Absolutely no one else” whispered Armie.

Timmy’s heart skipped a beat. He was thrilled to hear Armie had never linked with any one else.

“Well, it’s still new but so far, I’m not mad at you. I can’t seem to think of much else but you either. I spoke with my friends and they told me I had to find you” Timmy said, smiling. “Seems like our friends know better than we do.”

“Seems like” agreed Armie. “Let’s go sit in the living room and I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“Do you want some help to clean up?”

“None at all.” Armie stood up and took Timmy’s hand. “Come” he said.

As they approached the living room, Timmy noticed the piano in the corner. 

“Ooh. May I?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

He sat down and started to play, some classical, some current, and some tunes that were completely unknown to Armie.

Armie sat in a low chair facing the piano, crossed his long legs, one arm resting on the chair arm with his drink. He leaned his cheek on the closed fist of his other hand and closed his eyes, listening. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Timmy was looking at him. Armie put his glass on the table and stood up. The playing faltered slightly.

“Keep playing. Please” urged Armie, quietly.

He strolled to the piano and sat down beside Timmy. He nuzzled Timmy’s neck, at which point he stopped playing, tilting his head back and letting out a small whimper. Armie was placing small kisses along his neck, jaw line, cheeks until he got to Timmy’s lips where he placed a tender kiss.

Armie motioned for Timmy to stand, and he pushed the piano bench back a bit and had Timmy straddle his legs. He unbuttoned Timmy’s shirt and opened it without actually taking it off, revealing a long torso of beautiful pale skin, that he kissed and licked. He took Timmy’s small puckered nipple in his front teeth and bit slightly. Timmy sucked in his breath and put his hands on Armie’s head but didn’t pull away.

He undid Timmy’s slacks and pulled them down. Then the boxer briefs that had a noticeable bulge forming. He pushed Timmy so he was sitting on the keyboard, a jangle of music coming from the keys. Licking, kissing and nipping Timmy’s abdomen and legs, so slowly Timmy groaned in frustration. Armie smiled. He took Timmy’s cock into his mouth. Just the tip at first, then sliding down, filling his mouth and throat. When he reached the base, he stuck out his tongue and licked Timmy’s balls. 

Timmy’s hands were in Armie’s hair, on his shoulders, on the keyboard pulling an odd symphony from the piano. He wasn’t sure where to put them but he didn’t want Armie stopping any time soon. Armie continued sucking, up and down, feeling the soft hardness of Timmy’s cock. He stopped sucking for a moment and licked at the spot in the crease where leg meets hip, where the femoral artery ran.

“May I? The blood is so much sweeter here” he asked.

“Fuck yes” muttered Timmy. He felt the bite of Armie’s fangs and then the sweetness of Armie sucking, drinking his blood. Armie felt Timmy’s cock twitching against the side of his face.

Armie bit his wrist and offered it to Timmy, who placed the wrist to his mouth just as Armie took Timmy’s full cock back into his mouth.

“Cum” said Armie in Timmy’s thoughts, as he moved up and down the length.

Timmy stiffened, let go of Armie’s wrist, hanging on to the piano keys, and came violently in Armie’s warm waiting mouth.

“Armieeee” sighed Timmy.


	4. So, What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to Paris for Timmy's fashion show.

So, What Happens Now?

Timmy came awake slowly and became aware of several things simultaneously:

\- he had absolutely no idea what time it was;  
\- this was not his bed, but it was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in;  
\- although he was not unfamiliar with the body he was tightly wrapped around, it was unfamiliar waking up with someone; and  
\- Armie threw out some serious heat.

As he started to move, he noticed some of Armie’s tattoos begin to light up. His face was buried in Armie’s chest, the hairs tickling his nose. He shifted and looked up into blue eyes.

“oh…hey” he said, a little embarrassed. “Sorry if I’m crowding you.”

“Good morning. I am most definitely not complaining. I’ve been watching you sleep for a little while since I didn’t want to disturb you. Did you know you drool while you sleep?” Armie asked, chuckling a little.

“Get out. I do not” protested Timmy.

“Oh yeah. Feel my chest” challenged Armie.

Timmy did so. “Fuck. I’m sorry. Not used to having company in my bed so no one has ever mentioned it before.”

“Again, not complaining. You look so cute, muttering away to someone and drooling” Armie laughed out loud.

Timmy flushed. “Fuck off” he said good naturedly and punched Armie in the stomach.

“So” said Armie “if I could keep my hands off you for more than five minutes, I’d answer any questions you have. We got a bit sidetracked last night. Seducing me with your music.” Timmy suddenly looked bashful.

“Let’s have some breakfast and we can talk?” asked Timmy.

“Deal. There’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom if you want. I don’t suppose you brought one of your own.”

“Yeah…no. I didn’t realize I’d still be here” Timmy said, grinning broadly.  
*****  
Timmy cleaned himself up and padded barefoot out to the kitchen. Armie had put on a pair of sweat pants, no shirt. His hair was tousled and he had a 5:00 o’clock shadow at…what time was it…10:20 am. Timmy leaned against the door frame and watched. His breathing hitched and he was feeling warm. Although Armie made no acknowledgement that Timmy was there, he continued working and said “See anything you like?” and chuckled.

“Uh…yes sir, I do” Timmy said, smiling. He walked up behind Armie, linked his arms around Armie’s waist, leaned into his back and inhaled. Armie put one of his arms behind him and cupped Timmy ass.

He had made them omelets, toast, and coffee. Timmy was famished. He helped Armie take dishes, cups and plates to the table. They ate in silence and finally Timmy asked “So, were your parents vampires? Is that why you are?”

“No” said Armie. “I was turned. You can be born into it or you can be turned. A group of rogue blood lusting vampires killed my family…my wife, my two kids. They left me for dead but my neighbour, much to my surprise, was a vampire. He nursed me back to health and in the process, changed me. Luca, my neighbour, is lifelong friend and confidant. Almost like my dad. I go to him when I need to talk. He and his partner live in Italy.”

Timmy thought about that for a moment. “I’m very sorry for the loss of your family.”

“It was a long, long time ago. They’re always with me in here “ Armie said, touching his heart.

“So, because you gave me your blood, am I going to be a vampire” questioned Timmy.

“No. Unless you were to be critically injured, then it could happen. That would depend on you though. I would never turn you without your approval.”

“Oh. Ok. You said I have your blood now and we’re linked. You’re always going to know where I am? How I’m feeling?”

“Yes and no. I won’t know exactly where you are, but I’ll know your general location. You know that buzzing you get? I feel the same. It gets stronger when you’re near me. Fainter when you’re not. You kind of get used to it.”

“The caffeine buzz lets me know if you’re close by?”

“Yes. You get used to it but you are always aware. Do you feel it now?”

“Yeah. It does seem like I’m getting used to it. When we…uh…are together, its zinging all over the place.”

Armie chuckled. “Yes, for me too. Just so you know, its never been like this for me with anyone else.”

Timmy gazed at Armie. Geez he’s hot he thought. He grinned at Armie.

“How do you put your thoughts in my head? You did it at the bar. My friends thought I was crazy” Timmy laughed. “I thought I was crazy. Hearing voices. You did it again last night.”

“Yeah, uh, it takes practice. I wasn’t born a vampire so it’s something I had to learn. I don’t really know how to explain it but if we focus on somebody, we can send them telepathic messages. I know this all sounds a little woo-woo but its one of the things that comes along with being me” smiled Armie.

“Well I’ve never had any interaction with a vampire before so this is absolutely new to me. And the smells?”

“Kind of like the telepathy. As I mentioned before, we can sense what humans like and we can project, that’s probably the best word for it” explained Armie.

“Cool” said Timmy. He heard is phone buzzing and said “Excuse me, please” and jumped up to grab his phone from his jacket pocket.

“Wow. Four missed calls, two voicemail messages and seven texts from Saoirse. A voicemail from Kiernan. Shit. Five texts, four voicemails and a couple emails from my agent. Do you mind if I call him back?” asked Timmy.

“Of course. I’ll clean up here.”

“I’ll help” offered Timmy.

“No. You call your agent. I’ve got it” Armie said. He stood up then leaned down and kissed Timmy, picked up some dishes and headed for the kitchen.

Timmy dialed into his voicemails and listened. Saoirse wanting to know how the dinner went. His agent advising a new modelling job in Paris, would Timmy please call him back as soon as possible. Timmy dialed his number.

“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. You have to get to Paris by Thursday. There’s a show on Saturday.”

“Oh, ok. I thought I was going to have more time off.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. They requested you last minute.”

“No worries. I’ll get organized. Will you be arranging flights?”

“Yes, I’m working on it. Will send you the details.”

“Ok. Thanks. See you Thursday” said Timmy, clicking off the phone.

“So, you are off to Paris” said Armie.

“Oh. Yeah. A job on Saturday.” Timmy chewed on his lip, watching Armie grab his coffee and head to the couch to sit down.

“What?” asked Armie.

“Um. Would you like to come to Paris?” asked Timmy, shyly.

Armie grinned.

“I mean, if you want. You probably have to work. Do you work?” stammered Timmy.

“I would be honored to come to Paris with you. Yes, I work. I have a few irons in the fire. We can take my company jet” stated Armie.

Timmy jaw dropped. “Company jet? Your own company jet? Like, you own the company and the jet is yours?”

Armie laughed. “Yes. My own.”

“So, like, you’ve got some serious bucks?”

“A few. When do you have to be there?”

“By Thursday. Fittings on Friday and the show is Saturday.”

“Done. I have a few matters to deal with before I go, but we can leave Wednesday night, or Thursday morning, whichever works for you. There’s a bed so if we leave Wednesday night, we can get some sleep” said Armie, eyes twinkling.

Timmy snorted. “Yeah, sleep. Let me call my agent. Can he fly with us or is that asking too much too soon?”

“Of course, he can. There’s room for him.”

“Awesome. Thanks, Armie” said Timmy. He sat down beside Armie on the couch, cuddled into his side and sighed contentedly.

“Oh, by the way, when I do get to France, I visit my parents. So, if you need to come back home, I understand. I usually stay with them a few days. I…I would like them to meet you but if you don’t want to….”

“I would love to meet your mom and dad. Thank you for inviting me.”  
*****  
Timmy had only seen Armie once before they met at the airport. Armie was busy organizing his business during his upcoming absence.

Timmy’s agent met him at the private hangar at the airport. He was suitably impressed.

“Daddy Bigbucks?” he whispered to Timmy.

“Haha. Yeah, apparently” chuckled Timmy. “I asked him what he did, but he didn’t seem to want to elaborate.”

They boarded the plane. Armie was there already. Laptop open, handling some last-minute emails and giving instructions to his assistant. He looked up, eyes twinkling when he saw Timmy.

“Hi” he said, got up and gave Timmy a kiss and hugged him close. Timmy hugged back.

“Armie, this is my agent, Barry. Barry, this is Armie” Timmy introduced.

“Pleased to meet you, Barry.”

“Likewise. Thanks for offering your plane. Beats being cramped in economy” said Barry.

“No doubt. Make yourself, comfortable. We’ll be taking off shortly. I have a few more emails to get out then I’ll signal the pilot.”

Timmy and Barry sat down in the comfortable seats. The flight attendant, Andrea, came over and asked if they’d like anything to drink.

“Rum and coke. Thanks.” said Timmy.

“Beer” said Barry.

Andrea came back with the drinks. Timmy and Barry chatted quietly while they waited.

“You look happy, Timmy. Is he the reason?” Barry asked.

Timmy grinned. “Yeah, he is. I really like him. I’m not entirely sure what this relationship is yet, but he’s flying us to Paris, he’s going to meet my parents after the show, and I really like being with him.”

Armie grinned inwardly. Of course, he could hear the muted conversation but he didn’t want to let on. He’d have to remedy Timmy’s confusion on the status of them.

“Ok. I’m done. That’s it. It’s all in the hands of others while I’m gone” said Armie. He spoke to Andrea, who notified the pilot they were ready to leave. 

Armie sat on the couch and looked at Timmy questioningly. Timmy smiled, got up and sat beside Armie on the couch. They all put their seatbelts on.

“Here’s to a successful show in Paris for our Timmy” cheered Armie. They all raised glasses and drank. Soon they were in the air. They talked about the upcoming show, who was going to be there – designers and other models.

“Um, Phillippe will be there” said Brian.

Timmy’s face tensed momentarily and then released.

“Who is Phillippe?” questioned Armie stonily.

“Just another model. He likes me. Its definitely not returned but he has a hard time taking no for an answer” said Timmy.

“Oh” was all Armie said, his eyes getting darker. Although Timmy couldn’t see the tattoo on Armie’s chest, he had a feeling it was pulsing fire engine red.  
*****  
Andrea showed Barry to a room with a small bed and private bathroom. Armie took Timmy’s hand and led him to the bedroom at the back of the plane. 

“Wow” said Timmy, eyes wide.

Armie closed the door and came up behind Timmy, put his arms around Timmy’s waist and buried his face in his neck, inhaling, walking him forward to the bed.

“I’ve missed you this week” whispered Armie. 

“Me too” sighed Timmy. “Its been like a lifetime since we’ve been together.” 

He turned around in Armie’s arms so they were face to face. Up on his tiptoes, he put his lips to Armie’s lips. He grabbed the hem of Armie’s t-shirt to lift it up over his head, then fumbled with Armie’s belt. They hurriedly undressed each other and got into bed.

Armie took Timmy’s face in his hands and stared into his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he leaned down and continued kissing Timmy. Timmy broke off the kiss and moved down Armie’s body, kissing his chin, his neck, down his chest.

“Mmmm I just love your chest” said Timmy. “Something about a hard, hairy chest. I just want to bury my face there.”

Armie groaned and held Timmy’s head there, until Timmy started moving down his belly, kissing the pulsing tattoos along the way, following the happy trail down to Armie’s growing cock. Timmy kissed the glistening head, trailing his tongue around the sensitive edge and along the slit. He leaned down further and licked from base to tip and sucked the tip into his mouth.

Armie groaned again and tried to lay still. When he could take it no more, he moved Timmy to a kneeling position and got behind him. He spread Timmy’s cheeks. He put a finger in his mouth to wet it and slid it inside Timmy, who simply sighed. He slid his finger out and pushed the tip of his cock against the opening and Timmy leaned back, helping. Armie slid his cock very slowly all the to the base and they both groaned. Armie grabbed Timmy’s hips and, slowly at first, starting pumping in and out. Timmy sat up, leaned his head so his neck was exposed and Armie put his arms around Timmy’s waist and kissed his neck.

“Bite me” pleaded Timmy.

Armie didn’t need a second invitation. His fangs at full length, he sank them into Timmy’s neck, drank his fill and came inside Timmy. His Timmy. 

Timmy could feel Armie’s warmth inside him as he stroked his own cock. Armie pulled out slowly and laid down.

“Cum on me. Please” whispered Armie, fangs dripping with blood, tattoos glowing madly deep blue and burgundy. Timmy turned and continued stroking his cock. Armie’s hands fondled his balls and he let the orgasm overcome him, cumming on Armie’s cock, his belly, his chest, groaned and when there was nothing left, he collapsed on Armie, gasping for breath.

“Well” he said when he got his breath back “that was new.”

“You’ve never cum on your partner?” asked Armie.

“No. Seems a little kinky, kinda weird but in a good way” said Timmy.

“Timmy, you have no idea. I have so much to show you.”

Armie gathered Timmy close, pulled the sheets up over the two of them and they feel asleep in each others arms.  
***  
The next couple of days were a blur. Timmy had fittings, meetings, and various photo shoots. Armie stayed at the hotel, not wanting to be out of Timmy’s sight but wanting to give him the time he needed for his job.

Saturday rolled around and Timmy had gotten Armie a front row seat for the first show. Armie had to admit he had never been to a fashion show before but he found the whole process intriguing. He gave Timmy kudos for everything he had to go through and his infinite patience with the process. Armie sent a mental message to Timmy “Break a leg, love. Have fun.” Inside the dressing room, Timmy grinned.

The lights went up, and the music started. One by one the models made their way down the runway. Armie was impressed by Timmy. He was really good at this. He had the good looks that both men and women loved to look at. Timmy got to the end of the runway and turned around.

Armie mentally texted “Cute ass. That’s mine, you know.” Timmy’s eyes widened slightly and then they smiled. If eyes could smile, Timmy’s did. The rest of his face maintained its model lack of emotion but his eyes betrayed him. Back down the runway and into the back. Timmy’s grin was huge. Armie was not playing fair. He let the dressers strip him out of his outfit and dress him in the next, then he was back out again. Face back in place.

“I want to fuck you.”

Timmy hesitated slightly but maintained his stride. As he walked by Armie, his eyes darted to the side and gave Armie his killer stare.

“Yikes. If looks could kill. I’ll be good.”

Timmy mouth twitched at one side but he carried on.

The rest of the show went smoothly. Armie was good to his promise and didn’t distract Timmy any more. Armie waited in his seat after the show, as Timmy had instructed. He said he would meet Armie out there after he had changed.  
*****  
Back in the dressing room, Timmy was changing out of his wardrobe and back to his street clothes. Suddenly he felt a body brush up behind him and thought it was Armie, who couldn’t wait for him to come out.

“Mon amour. I have missed you” whispered Phillippe in Timmy’s ear. He snaked his arms around Timmy’s waist. Timmy stiffened and yelled Armie’s name in his mind. He was hoping Armie could hear him.

“Phillippe. I’ve told you I’m not your love. I’m not interested in your attention. Leave me alone” Timmy stuttered.

“Are you ok, Timmy?” asked Armie.

“Fuck off” hissed Phillippe. “He’s fine.”

“He doesn’t look fine. He looks like he’s being forcefully held by someone. He asked you to leave him alone” said Armie quietly “and I would strongly advise you to do just that, Phillippe.”

Phillippe let go of Timmy, turned around and stood up to his full height, fangs out.

Timmy belatedly realized Phillippe was a vampire, too. 

Armie’s eyes were dark, almost black, fangs drawn. He was a good six inches taller than Phillippe but he seemed to grow another several inches.

Timmy stared, eyes wide, open mouthed from Armie to Phillippe. Did they just growl at each other, Timmy wondered.

Oh fuck, this cant be good, he thought.


	5. We'll Always Remember Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie has a "discussion" with Phillippe, but doesn't think it's the last they've heard from him. The next day he meets Timmy's parents, who he loves immediately and makes him think about his own family, lost so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I never know where the next chapter is going until its on paper, and this direction is getting exciting for me. Enjoy.

We’ll Always Remember Paris

Armie didn’t consider himself a violent person. Yes, over the years he had hurt people but he could count the number on one hand. He might just be adding to his count tonight. He had felt Timmy’s fear and was at his side immediately. He saw red when he arrived and found Timmy struggling to get out of Phillippe’s firm grasp. As he spoke to Timmy and Phillippe turned around, he was momentarily caught off guard. Phillippe was a vampire. He tried not let his astonishment show. He thought Phillippe was taken aback to come face to face with a vampire as well.

Armie said in a deadly quiet voice “Timmy, please wait for me outside.”

“But…”

He sent Timmy a mental text. “Please” he pleaded. “Wait outside. Find someone to talk to and don’t let anyone in. I’ll be out in a moment. Don’t worry.”

Timmy hesitated. He didn’t want to leave but he knew he would be no help whatsoever to Armie.

This is when Armie liked his height. He took another step closer to Phillippe and stared him down. Not to be swayed, Phillippe accepted the challenge and glared back. They both emitted low growls.

Deciding now was the best time to leave, Timmy started to turn. Out of the corner of his eye and too fast for him to comprehend, he saw a blur of movement. Suddenly Phillippe crashed against the wall and fell in a heap on the floor, Armie standing over him. Timmy made a b-line for the door. Behind him he heard crashes, cursing and loud grunts.

Outside the room, Timmy found one of the other models and tried to strike up a conversation, but he was too distracted by the events taking place in the small change room. The model looked toward the room and then at Timmy.

“What’s going on in there?”

“Oh, nothing. I think maybe…uh…they…um…they’re moving some furniture or something. Must be hard to move, I suppose” he lied. He laughed nervously.

“Yeah. Sounds like, I guess. Ok, well, I gotta go. See you later” and Timmy was by himself.

He was worried. It had gotten very quiet in the room now. He should go check? Shouldn’t he? No. Armie said wait here. Seriously, Chalamet, what help are you going to be in the middle of two murderous vampires, he thought, snorting. He paced, chewing on his bottom lip.

Suddenly Armie walked out of the change room. He was running his hand through his hair to try and straighten it, and was wiping a bit of blood from around his nose and lip. He tucked in his shirt. Timmy had never been so relieved. He ran to Armie and threw his arms around him.

“OMG! What happened? Are you ok? Is Phillippe ok? Never mind. I don’t care if he’s ok. He’s not dead, is he?” Timmy whispered the last question.

“Shh shh…it’s ok. I’m ok. No, he’s not dead but he won’t be bothering you again. I strongly suggested it would be in his best interest if he never bothered you again, never came near you and never even thought about you again. Ever. There was some back and forth negotiations on terms but I think he understands now. I, however, don’t think I’ve seen the last of him. It’s going to be him or me, Timmy, are you ok with that? I was nearly blind with rage when I walked in there and saw him…what he was doing to you. I know we haven’t known each other long but I care about you, Timmy. More than anyone ever in this life. I will not let anyone hurt you. Ever. Its going to come down to death. His. There are no grey areas here” Armie whispered passionately, holding Timmy as tightly as Timmy was holding him.

Timmy wasn’t sure what to think about Armie’s confession. It was more than his brain could comprehend at this moment.

“I get it” said Timmy. “I care about you too, but I do need to think about everything you’ve just said. It is quick and it’s gotten reeeeeally crazy in a reeeeeally short time. Can we go back to the hotel and chill? I need a drink.”

“Absolutely. I need more than one” chuckled Armie, “oh, and Timmy, why didn’t you tell me Phillippe was a vampire?”

“I didn’t KNOW he was a vampire. It was news to me when he fanged out. He’s never shown any signs.”

Armie let go of Timmy, put his hands on Timmy’s arms and looked in his eyes. He leaned down and gave Timmy a gentle kiss, took one of his smaller hands in his big paws and they walked out of the building.  
*****  
Armie’s driver was waiting outside. He and Timmy climbed into the back of the car and flopped back. Armie thought about what Timmy had said, that it was a short time and really crazy and he needed time to think. He wondered if Timmy wondered whether being involved with a vampire was the best move. He began to worry. He gave Timmy a side glance and saw Timmy looking at him.

“What?” asked Armie.

“What are you thinking about? A whole bunch of emotions just crossed over your face in a really short time” said Timmy.

“It’s nothing to worry about.”

“But, if…”

“No, seriously. The events of tonight have us both on edge. Let’s go back to the room. We’ll have a drink. Order some room service. We’ll talk or we won’t talk tonight. We will discuss what all this means but when we are both in a better headspace. Ok?”

“Ok” conceded Timmy. Timmy worried that maybe Armie wondered whether getting mixed up with a human was the best move.  
*****  
Back in the room, Timmy threw his bags on the chair and started peeling out of his clothes.

“You hungry?” asked Armie.

“Famished” said Timmy.

Armie laughed. “Are you ever not famished?”

“Not often” smirked Timmy. “Would you order some food, and some dessert. Ooh, vanilla ice cream and brownies. Then come join me in the shower.” He winked at Armie over his shoulder as he walked into the bedroom, continuing to strip out of his clothes.

Armie ordered food in record time and was in the shower with Timmy. Before stepping in, he turned on the radio to a soft music station.

“I told them if there’s no answer, leave the food outside the door” Armie said in a low seductive voice.

“Mmmm…good plan” sighed Timmy.

They kissed, wrapping their arms around each other’s slick bodies. The kiss was filled with all the pent-up anger, worry, frustration and anxiety each had been holding inside due to the events of the day. Then it softened, still intense but with more loving passion. Tongues explored, searching each others mouths, tasting. 

In the background, “Wild as Me” by Meghan Patrick began playing. “You’re the missing piece I didn’t know I need” she sang. 

Timmy and Armie looked at each other.

Armie reached down and grabbed Timmy’s legs, lifting him to wrap around Armie’s waist, pressing him against the shower wall, kissing him again. His eyes, his jaw, his lips, his neck. Timmy put his hands on Armie’s head and guided his lips back to his own. The warm shower continued to spray down on them.

“Tim” Armie whispered. “What are you doing do me?”

“Same thing you’re doing to me.”

Armie released Timmy and kneeled down, taking Timmy’s cock into his mouth. He suckled the tip, sliding his tongue along the slit and slid Timmy’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuuuck” groaned Timmy. “I’m going to cum quick. I can’t…”

This pleased Armie. He was glad Timmy was as horned up as he was. When Timmy came, Armie swallowed, coaxing every last drop to his tongue. He stood up and turned Timmy around.

“Put your hands on the wall. Be careful. Hang on and don’t fall” ordered Armie. He took Timmy swiftly. He didn’t need to lube up, the shower helping in that regard. He put his hands on Timmy’s hips and pushed inside. They both gasped. It only took a few pumps and Armie exploded, hanging on to Timmy to keep them from collapsing on the shower floor.

They stood like that for a few moments, each overwhelmed and trying to get their breathing back to normal.

Slowly Armie pulled out. Timmy cracked open one of his eyes and saw the swirling lights from Armie’s glyphs.

“Fuck, that was…..intense” said Timmy.

Armie chuckled. “Yeah, that’s one word for it. Do you realize I didn’t bite you? You didn’t drink from me? The blood exchange increases the intensity of sex and I’ve always…well, drank from them. Never them from me. This is a first for me, Timmy” Armie confessed.

Timmy smiled.

Armie stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed the other towel and waiting for Timmy to step out, wrapped it around Timmy’s waist.

Timmy looked at Armie. “What?”

Armie didn’t know what to say. He was overflowing with emotions and he was SO not used to that. He didn’t even know how to ask the question.

“Hmmm” he stalled. “Tim, I don’t want to see anyone else. I hope you don’t want to see anyone else. Would you….”

“What?” prompted Timmy.

“Would you be…my boyfriend? Oh god, that sounds so fucking lame. I want you for me and only me. I don’t want you to see…”

“Yes” said Timmy. He threw his arms around Armie’s neck and kissed him.

They stood there looking at each other with big goofy grins. Timmy’s stomach growled loudly and they burst out laughing.

“Uh…” said Timmy, a little embarrassed.

“Get dressed. Food awaits” said Armie, smiling, swatting Timmy lightly on his backside.  
*****  
As they were eating, Timmy’s phone buzzed. It was a video call from Saoirse. Shit, he hadn’t talked to her since before he left. They usually had daily conversations or texts.

“Hey Timmy Tim. How are you? Did I get you out of the shower?”

“No. I had one earlier. We’re just eating dinner. Armie’s here with me” said Timmy, moving his phone so Armie’s handsome features filled the screen.

“HO-LY CRAP! I didn’t realize just how gorgeous you are” she blurted out. “I only saw you in the dark light of the club and then in the car. Well done Timothée!” she said. “You guys would make beautiful babies” she teased.

“Jeez, Saoirse, don’t hold back. Let us know how you really feel” Timmy said, flushing. He mouthed “sorry” to Armie, who just smiled and winked back.

“You’re too kind, Saoirse. I hope we can meet when we return to New York” said Armie, chuckling.

“I hope so. If you two come up for air, we could do dinner” she teased. 

This time Armie blushed slightly. What’s up with that, he thought. I don’t blush.

“H’okay then. I have lots to tell you. It was an eventful day, but could we do this another time?” Timmy asked. “We’re still trying to sort it all out. We’re headed to mom and dad’s tomorrow. Will text you when we get back. Ok?”

“Sure. Enjoy your visit. Tell them I say hi.”

“Will do. Love you” said Timmy.

“Love you too, Timmy” she said.  
*****  
Timmy usually stayed with his mom and dad when he came to Paris, but since he was here with Armie, he let them know they would be coming for a visit but not staying there. He had come out to his parents when he was a teenager. They were the most supportive parents. They didn’t care who he loved, and as long he was truly happy, they supported his decisions. They were thrilled he was here with a new man in his life. They were looking forward to meeting him. Timmy had discussed it with Armie and they decided not to tell his parents Armie was a vampire. One less thing for them to stress about during the first meeting.

Armie’s driver pulled up to the house on the outskirts of the city. Timmy’s dad had opened the gate and Timmy said “Just pull in here, please.” They climbed out of the car and Timmy’s mom and dad came running out of the house. They both circled Timmy in a threesome hug, squeezing hard.

“Oh, my beautiful boy. I’m so happy to see you. It’s been too long” said Timmy’s mom, smothering him with kisses.

“Good to see you, son” his dad said.

“I’m so glad to be here. Mom, dad, this is Armie. Armie, these are my parents, Nicole and Marc” Timmy introduced.

“Nicole. Marc. I’m honored to meet you” said Armie, putting his hand out to shake. The hand was batted away and he was encircled in the now foursome hug.

“Come inside. I’ve made us lunch. I hope you’re both hungry” said Nicole. Armie snorted. Timmy swatted his arm. 

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing, mom. Armie thinks I’m always hungry and he finds that just so funny” he laughed.

Nicole quirked an eyebrow and said “Well…” the way only a mom can. They all laughed.

Nicole pulled Timmy from the hug and walked toward the house, leaving Armie with Marc.

“My goodness, he’s big and so handsome” whispered Nicole.

“Yeah, he is, isn’t he?” said Timmy, broad toothy grin splitting his face. Armie smiled. He liked Timmy’s parents already.  
*****  
After they had eaten and were sitting on the patio out back, Timmy asked “Where’s Pauline? I haven’t talked to her for a while.”

Armie looked questioningly at Timmy. “My sister” he responded.

“Oh, she’s travelling with some friends. They’ve been gone, what, just over a week now. They should be back in about two weeks” Nicole said.

“Oh, ok. I’ll send her a text. See where she’s at” he said.

“So” said Marc “how did you two meet?”

“At a club” Timmy and Armie said simultaneously, a little nervously. Nicole and Marc looked at each other.

“Yeah, I had just gotten home from Milan. Saoirse called. She says hi by the way. Anyway, she had some passes to get in to this club and her and Kiernan talked me into going. I was exhausted and didn’t want to go but now, I’m glad I did” he said, looking at Armie and smiling. Armie took one of Timmy’s hands in his.

“But didn’t you just get back from Milan a week or so ago?” questioned Nicole. She hadn’t realized how quickly this relationship had started. She wondered if she should be concerned. This all seemed very fast. Her brows creased.

“Do you smell roses?” she asked. “We don’t have roses in our garden but I swear I smell them.”

Timmy looked at Armie, eyebrows raised. Armie raised his shoulders in a “what can I say” gesture and grinned. He sent a message to Timmy “she’s worried you and I are too fast. I just wanted to distract her a little.”

“Yes” said Armie “I smell them too. Do your neighbours have roses?”

“So, Armie. What do you do?” asked Marc.

“I have a company. Revamp Inc. Have you heard of it?” Timmy chuckled at the name. Armie squeezed his hand.

“No, can’t say as I have. What’s the business?”

“Well, there are several divisions. Security services. Rehab facilities. Entertainment – nightclubs, theatres and such. Clothing” he supplied. Timmy stared, open mouthed. He had no idea. He had searched the web for anything he could find on Armie but there was very little. He’d have to ask Armie about that.

“Sounds very successful” said Marc. He remembered one particular boyfriend of his son that was a starving artist. They were in love, and he was a pleasant young man but, quite frankly, he was glad when Timmy had moved on. Timmy was successful in his own right but he didn’t want his son struggling or wanting for anything.

“Yes, you could say that. I do ok” said Armie humbly. Armie was, indeed, very successful, and very rich, but he tried to keep a low profile. He didn’t like to spread it around. He wanted people to like him for him and not for his money. He looked at Timmy. He was sure Timmy had had no idea of Armie’s wealth and liked Armie for himself.

They spent the afternoon on the back deck, talking about Timmy’s Paris show, minus the Phillippe skirmish, current events, news headlines and family. Soon it was dark.

“Goodness” said Nicole. “I didn’t realize how late it was. Can I get you some dinner?”

“Not for me” said Armie. “I’m still stuffed to the gills from your lunch. It was absolutely delicious, by the way. Thank you so much.”

Timmy said “Yes, I guess we should get going. We’re flying home early tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, my boy. It’s been such a short visit. Will you be coming back soon?” Marc asked.

“I don’t know. My agent will have more dates for me when I get home. I’ll let you know. Will you guys be getting to the states anytime soon?”

“We hadn’t planned on it, but I suppose we could” said Marc, seeing Nicole’s pleading look.

“Awesome” said Timmy. “I’d love you see you again, maybe for a longer visit.”

They all stood up, stretching, sighing. 

“I’m so pleased to have met you, Nicole, Marc. You’ve raised an outstanding you man” Armie said.

“We like to think so. He’s ok” said Marc, ruffling a hand in Timmy’s hair.

“Really, dad?” said Timmy, in mock horror but then laughed and hugged his dad. Nicole joined in. Armie leaned in and put his arms around all of them. He didn’t realize how much he missed family. He suddenly choked up. Fuck, what is he doing to me?

He and Timmy climbed into the car. Timmy looked at him.

“Are you ok, Armie?”

“Yeah. I’m good” he said in a low choked voice. “Seeing you and your parents, the love, the fun, the support. I suddenly miss my family more than I have for a very long time.”

Timmy leaned in and rested his head on Armie’s chest. Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy. They rode in silence back to the hotel.  
*****  
Armie opened the door to the room and stopped. “Wait here” he ordered Timmy.

“What is it?” asked Timmy, worried.

Armie texted his driver “Upstairs. NOW.”

“Someone’s been in here. You’re not coming in with me. Francois, the driver, is on his way up. You’ll wait in the hall with him while I check it out. No buts” he said.

The elevator dinged and Francois was there. “Do you want me to check it out, sir?” he asked Armie.

“No. Wait here with Timmy. Please?” he said, softening his orders.

Armie flicked on the lights. The place had been ransacked. Ripped clothing littered the floors. Couch cushions torn apart and stuffing pulled out. Vases and ornaments smashed and splashed in blood across the big empty wall:

“You’re going to die, Vampire”

“Phillippe” hissed Armie.


	6. Never Underestimate Your Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a surprise turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of ended like its the end of the story, but there's more to tell.

Never Underestimate Your Enemies

Armie stared at the wall. He heard the commotion outside the door and Timmy burst into the room.

“What the fuck?”

“It’s got to be Phillippe. I haven’t pissed off anyone else lately” said Armie, tiredly. “Timmy, I want you to call Barry. Explain what happened with Phillippe after the show. Leave this out for now until I’m certain it was him. Maybe they’ll pick him up and…I don’t know, lock him up.” He shrugged. Timmy walked away to call Barry.

Armie knew in his gut it was Phillippe. He called down to reception and asked to speak to the manager on duty. He would find out how the vampire found out where they were staying and how the fuck he got into their room. 

The manager was upstairs in short order, with a laptop showing security tapes from the front and back entrances, stairwells and hallway on their floor. Sure enough, there was Phillippe’s sneering image. He wasn’t hiding it. He wanted Armie to know it was him.

“Look at this, monsieur” said the manager. He clicked a button. The hallway camera showed Phillippe with a strangle hold on the concierge. “This is how he got in. The concierge was found unconscious in a storage closet. He doesn’t remember much.”

“Fuck” spit Armie. I am going to kill him. I am going to hurt him, like a lot, and then I will kill him Armie, thought to himself.

He felt Timmy’s fear, but thought it was due to the situation at hand.

“Timmy?” he called. “Make sure you tell Barry it was Phillippe that broke in here.” No answer. 

“Timmy, where are you? Francois, where the fuck is Timmy?” said Armie, alarmed.

“Sir? I thought he was with you” said Francois, walking quickly into the room, slightly baffled.

“TIMMY” yelled Armie. “Well don’t just fucking stand there. Go look for him” he ordered Francois, who took off at a run.

Armie’s phone rang. He picked it up. It was Timmy.

“Where the fuck are you?” he barked.

“Where the fuck are you?” mimicked Phillippe. “I’ve got your pretty little boy with me, vampire. No one crosses me and gets away with it. I’m going to show him what its like to be with a real man.”

“Do you know any real men, Phillippe? As far as I can tell, you’re a cowardly little boy who’s pouting because he can’t have what he wants.”

“Yes, continue to taunt me, vampire. I will take it out on your precious Timmy. I may leave him alive, or I may not. Depends how strong is his will to live. I have ways to torture you’ve never dreamt of” hissed Phillippe.

Armie got very quiet and very still. He took several deep breaths and said in quietly calm anger “Phillippe. You have no idea who I am. You have no idea what I do to people who hurt the people I love. If I were you, Phillippe, I would be shitting my pants right now because I am going to find you, have no doubt about that. I’m going to hurt you in ways YOU’VE never dreamt. If I find you have touched one hair on Timmy’s head, you will be begging for death. This is my promise to you. Do you understand, Phillippe?”

The line went dead. Armie’s fangs were at full length, angry red flashing under his shirt.

“Why the fuck hasn’t the hotel been searched? He was still here. He has my…my...he has Timmy” he yelled at the manager. The manager sputtered his apologies and made a hasty retreat to have the hotel searched.

“Hang on, Timmy. I’m going to find you. Trust me. I…I love you” he sent to Timmy.  
*****  
Phillippe had been hiding in the stairwell. He couldn’t believe his luck when he saw Timmy standing by himself in the doorway looking down at his phone. When the elevator dinged and Timmy looked that way, he got behind Timmy, knocked him out and got him into the stairwell. 

Timmy woke up in the trunk of a car. He vaguely remembered standing at the door of the hotel suite, dialling Barry. He was hit in the head from behind and then he was here. He could hear someone yelling in the car, like they were on the phone. It’s got to be Phillippe, he thought. His mind was still fuzzy but he called out for Armie in his mind, hoping somehow, he would get it. He heard a crash coming from the front of the car and then cursing. The car came to a screeching halt.

“Hang on, Timmy. I’m going to find you. Trust me. I…I love you” he heard. I love you too, Armie, he said to himself.

The trunk opened suddenly and he was hauled out by a furious Phillippe. “Your boyfriend is a fucking lunatic. He’s going to get you killed, Timmy. If you had just let me fuck you, play with you for a while, we wouldn’t be in this situation. But then you fall for him. HIM!” spat Phillippe. “Putain de fou. Bâtard fou” he cursed. 

“He thinks he’s going to find me. Hurt ME. Well, good luck to him. He’ll never find me and” he sneered, looking at Timmy “he’ll find you in pieces. After I’ve fucked you, all that will be left is pieces scattered to the wind.”

Timmy was trying hard not to panic. He knew Armie was going to find him. He had no doubt. He had to think of a way to keep Phillippe distracted from actually carrying anything out, giving Armie some time to catch up. He looked around, trying to figure out where they were but nothing looked familiar. They were out of the city. He could see the lights of Paris behind him, reflected in the car windows.

“You know, I don’t, as a rule, date other models. Too incestuous, but if I’d paid careful attention, I would have seen just how much you cared about me” Timmy lied. “I…I don’t love Armie. We’ve only just met. He’s a good fuck, is all” he stuttered. Forgive me, Armie.

Phillippe looked at Timmy sceptically. Well, at least he’s stopped ranting, thought Timmy.

“You don’t mean that” spat Phillippe. “You’re just trying to pacify me. Lying to me will not work out well for you, Timmy.” He grabbed Timmy’s arm and shoved him into the back seat of the car, slammed the door and slammed the trunk shut. Timmy saw the pieces of smashed phone littering the back seat.  
*****  
Armie was on the phone to his head of security services in Paris and explained the situation. 

“Do you have a picture of this guy?” Marco asked.

Armie took a picture from the laptop security tapes and texted it to Marco.

“I don’t know what he’s driving, but check the street security cams” ordered Armie.

“Right. Ok, got the pic. My team are checking cameras in the area and we’ll let you know as soon as we get the hit. Don’t worry, boss. We’ll find him” said Marco, reassuringly.

Armie clicked off his phone. He was worried sick. He had finally, after all this time, let himself care about someone and he let this happen. It was all his fault. Timmy wouldn’t be in this situation if he hadn’t let his cock talk him into summoning him that night at the club. Fuck.

After what seemed like hours, Armie’s phone rang. He picked it up before the first ring finished.

“Speak.”

“Boss, we have a hit. Cameras picked him and Timmy coming out the back entrance. He made it look like they were both drunk and staggering away. Picked them up again two blocks over. He shoved Timmy in the trunk of 2017 grey Renault Sedan. Licence plate was blacked out but the right rear taillight is broken. He drove west then south out of the city. Our eye in the sky is looking for the car” informed Marco.

“Ok. I’m out of here. Call me when you see them” Armie said, already flying out of the hotel room.

“Um, sir, do you want me to drive” asked Francois, sheepishly, walking back in the room.

Armie looked coolly at him. “No. I believe you’ve done enough tonight. We’ll speak tomorrow” and he was gone. Down the stairs to the parkade, in the car and speeding out to the street.

West and then south. The car phone rang.

“Do you have them?” he asked urgently.

“Yes. They were on the N12 until A28, then south. Our drone is following them now. I’ll send you the coordinates” replied Marco.

Armie pulled over, plugged the coordinates into the GPS and took off again. He could feel Timmy faintly, but it was getting stronger.

“Hang on, Timmy.”

Marco called again. “Ok. They’re getting off the highway on D742. Looks like he’s heading into a park or something. It’s going to be harder to keep track, boss. Lots of trees. We’ll take the drone lower and see if we can keep tabs on them.”

“I’m not far behind…maybe 20 minutes” said Armie and clicked off. He slowed down when he got to the exit Marco had mentioned. He saw skid marks. It looked like Phillippe had decided suddenly to exit the highway. 

Armie followed the road winding through the trees. He cut his lights and peered around trying to see the car. After about five minutes he noticed more skid marks to the left, cutting into an overgrown trail in the trees. He cut the engine and got out, closing his door quietly. Phillippe would be able to hear but Armie bet he was more concerned getting Timmy into the woods than listening behind him because he thought he had gotten away.

“Timmy. I’m really close. I’ll get you out of here. Don’t react and don’t worry.”

He crept through the trees as quietly and quickly as possible. He could feel he was getting closer to Timmy and all he wanted to do was crash through the trees and kill Phillippe.  
*****  
“Where are you taking me?” asked Timmy.

“Shut up. You’ll know when we get there” spat Phillippe.

They had been speeding down the highway and the car made a sudden screeching turn to the right off the highway on a dimly lit road. Timmy’s hands were tied behind him and he ended up hitting the door with a hard jolt.

“Fuck” shouted Timmy. “Slow down. You’re gonna kill both of us.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Timmy didn’t know how long it was but Phillippe made a hard left into the trees. He didn’t see the trail and thought they were going to hit. After a few more minutes, Phillippe slammed on the brakes and cut the engine. He was out his door and opened the back door.

“Get out. NOW” yelled Phillippe.

Timmy fell out of the car and lay on the ground. Phillippe grabbed his arm and dragged him to a small clearing. It was a clear night and the moon overhead.

“Timmy. I’m really close. I’ll get you out of here. Don’t react and don’t worry.”

Timmy closed his eyes. Phillippe nudged him with his foot.

“Are you ready for some fun now, Timmy? I know I am” hissed Phillippe. He flipped Timmy over to his stomach and ripped Timmy’s jacket and shirt open up to the neck. He was just about grab Timmy’s pants and he heard a rustling behind him. He stood up and turned around. Armie was standing directly behind him.

“I told you I was going to find you, Phillippe. I told you if you hurt one hair on Timmy’s head, you’d be begging for death” Armie said to Phillippe. 

Timmy turned his head and tried to look up but they were behind him and he couldn’t see them. 

Suddenly there was a series punching sounds and grunts. Phillippe was hurled across the clearing and hit a tree about twenty feet up the trunk. He hit ground with a loud “oof”. Armie was over him and picked him up by the neck of his shirt until his feet were dangling off the ground.

“I wish I had the patience to torture you, Phillippe. You deserve that so much more than a quick death but I’m tired of you. I told you I was going to kill you and I keep my promises” said Armie quietly.

He set Phillippe on the ground, put his hands on either side of Phillippe’s head and twisted, snapping his neck. For a little extra flourish, he kept twisting until Phillippe’s body fell to the ground, his head still in Armie’s hands, with a very surprised look on his face.

Armie dropped the head and flashed over to Timmy.

He was down on his knees and undid the ties holding Timmy’s hands before helping him turn over. He stared at Timmy then pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Are you ok? I mean, I know you can’t be ok after this but…are you ok? I’m so sorry this happened to you, Timmy. This is all my fault. I’m so sorry” he sobbed into Timmy’s neck. “I love you and I never should have let this happen to you. Please forgive me.”

“Armie. Armie. Listen to me. This isn’t your fault. This is his fault, not yours. Ok? Armie, are you listening to me? THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!” Timmy said urgently, trying to get through to Armie. “I knew you were going to find me. I just knew it, and here you are. I’m ok. You’re ok. Phillippe, not so much but he’s not going to do that to anyone else, is he? He won’t bother us anymore.”

Armie sat back and looked at Timmy. The look on his face surprised Timmy. He’d only known Armie a short time but Armie was always, ALWAYS, in control. He looked shattered.

“I love you, too, Armie. Get me out of here, please?”  
*****  
In the car on the way back to the hotel, Armie called Marco and let him know where Phillippe’s body was. Marco and his team would clean up the area. No one worried too much about one missing vampire.

Armie was driving with one hand, the other holding Timmy’s hand. He wasn’t going to let go again.

When they finally got back to the hotel, the sun was starting to rise. The manager had arranged for their room to be cleaned, anything worth saving had been moved to another room for them. Armie thanked the manager and stood in the middle of the room just holding his Timmy.

Finally, he decided he had to make the phone calls. He called the police and the manager and gave them a story. He called for Francois.

“Don’t be mad at him” pleaded Timmy. “It wasn’t his fault. Ok?”

Armie eyed Timmy. “He was supposed to be watching you. Clearly, he wasn’t” he said, but he was losing steam quickly. Armie scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed then looked at Timmy.

“Ok. Fine, but he’s not getting off without some kind of discipline” he said tiredly “and how about we don’t tell your parents about this? They’d whisk you into hiding and I’d never see you again”.

“Uh, yeah. Good plan. Take me home, Armie. No, first, join me in the shower, then in the bed, then take me home. I just want to get out of here.”  
*****  
On the way to the airport, they stopped so Timmy could get a phone to replace the one Phillippe had smashed. In the plane back home, Timmy checked his voicemail and texts. “Shit. Saoirse’s texted and called about a dozen times. I was supposed to call her when we got back from mom and dad’s.” He texted Saoirse:

“Sorry I didn’t call. Looong story. Fill you in when we get home. Just took off from Paris. See you soon.”

He put his phone down and crawled into bed with Armie. They wrapped themselves around each and drifted off to sleep for the long flight home.


	7. Back to the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys get back to New York but the events have taken a toll on their relationship. Will they work it out?

Back to the Real World

The plane was nearing New York and both Timmy and Armie were awake but neither was talking. Timmy was sitting by the window, elbow on the sill, chin resting on his curled fist, staring at the scene below. Armie was across the aisle, pretending to work on his laptop but sending sideways glances to Timmy. He was concerned because Timmy seemed so far away.

Armie cleared his throat. “So, uh, when we land do you want to come home with me?” he asked hesitantly.

Timmy didn’t respond right away. After a few moments, he said “Um…I think I should go back to my place. I need to unpack the few clothes I have left, have a shower. I think Saoirse might kill me…” he said awkwardly, then said “sorry, bad phrasing…I mean she’ll be upset if I don’t contact her as soon as I get home. I was supposed to contact her last night after...well, after we got back from mom and dad’s. I did send her a quick text but…”

“No, no, that’s ok” Armie said somberly, feeling sad. “I get it. I’ll have my driver take you home. We’ll talk later?” he asked hopefully. He didn’t want to push Timmy. He didn’t want to lose him so he let Timmy dictate the next steps.

“Oh, yeah, sure…for sure. I just need…some time to collect my thoughts, you know. So much to digest” Timmy said quietly.

“Yeah, no, I get it” Armie said, giving Timmy an awkward smile, that Timmy returned just as awkwardly. Armie went back to pretending he was working on his laptop.  
*****  
The car pulled up to Timmy’s building. He turned to Armie and didn’t quite know what to do. A wall seemed to have come up between them. He’ll admit it was mostly him building the wall. He was so confused by everything that had happened the last few days. Armie opened his arms and Timmy leaned in and rested his head on Armie’s chest. Neither said anything. After several minutes Armie loosened his grip and Timmy sat up and looked at Armie.

“This kind of feels like we’re saying goodbye. I don’t want that, Armie. I just…”

“I know. I understand. Take your time. Think. Talk to your friends. I don’t know how much you want to tell them but that’s up to you. Call me. Text me. Anything. If you want to talk, or you just miss me” Armie said, smiling tentatively. He brushed the curl off Timmy’s forehead and leaned down and pressed a kiss to the spot where the curl normally resides. I love you, Timmy, he thought. Timmy looked at him.

“Me too, you” he said, grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He got to the door and turned around and the car was still there, Armie looking out the window. He waved and Armie waved, leaned back and the car pulled away from the curb.  
*****  
Upstairs, Timmy was really glad to see his home, something familiar. He pulled out his phone and video called Saoirse.

“Hey Timmy Tim. Where are you? Home?” she asked.

“Yeah, just got in. I’m exhausted. You would not believe the last few days. Cuh-ray-zee!! I need a nap. Can you come over around 6? Call Kiernan and see if she can come? I’ll order in. Pizza?” he asked.

“Pizza’s good. Yup, I’ll call Kiernan. Will your handsome man be there?” she chirped.

“Uh, no. He dropped me off. I’ll explain, later. I’m gonna crash” he said.

“Oh, ok. Love you Timmy.”

“Love you, too.”

He dropped his phone on the counter, staggered into the bedroom and fell face first into his bed. He rolled over enough to set his alarm for 5. That would give him time to shower, dress and order pizza before the girls got there. He had slept restlessly on the plane and with the time change he was trashed. Before long, his eyes closed and he was snoring softly.  
*****  
The radio clicked on at 5 pm. Timmy opened his eyes. Really, he thought? It felt like he’d been asleep about 5 minutes instead of several hours. He got up and headed for the shower.

Dried off, he put on his favorite gray sweat pants, t-shirt, hoodie and a pair of thick warm socks. He padded to the kitchen and rifled through the drawer where he kept the take out menus. He saw the one for his favorite place just around the corner and ordered two extra large pizzas, two bottles of cola, and ooh, and some chicken wings, he saw at the last moment. Thirty minutes, they said.

The buzzer went at 5:55 and he answered.

“Hey Timmy Tim. It’s us. Let us in, cutie” said Saoirse. Timmy pressed the button. No sooner had he let the girls in and the buzzer went again.

“Pizza.”

“Ok. Come on in” he said and pressed the button again. He grabbed his wallet and waited by the open door. Saoirse, Kiernan and the pizza guy came out of the elevator together, all chatting with one another.

“I bet you’re going where we’re going” said Kiernan, and they all arrived at Timmy’s door. The girls went in and Timmy paid for the order.

Saoirse and Kiernan made themselves at home, rifling through the cupboards for plates, glasses and napkins, setting them up on the coffee table. Timmy managed to get the boxes and bottles to the table. They all grabbed plates, food and settled in.

“I’m glad you’re home, Timmy. Saoirse said something might be up with you and Armie” said Kiernan, between mouthfuls of pizza. “What’s up?”

“Oh man, you would not believe what happened on the trip. Barry flew with us to Paris. He really likes Armie. They got along well. Anyway, between the fittings, meetings and pictures on Friday, I didn’t see much of him. He was there, though, front row, for the show on Saturday and everything was going great. The show was awesome. Big turnout. The clothes were fantastic. Anyway, do you remember me telling you about another model, Phillippe? He was always coming on to me and I just wasn’t interested.”

“Yeah. You said he was really good looking but kind of an obnoxious jerk” said Saoirse.

“Yup, that’s him. I asked Armie to wait in the auditorium after the show and I’d meet him there after I changed. Well, Phillippe cornered me in the change room. He was all over me. Oh yeah, did I tell you that Armie can…um…feel me? Because we’ve had each other’s blood, there’s now some kind of psychic vampire link and he can tell when I’m happy or sad, or close by.”

“No. That’s cool but kind of weird. He can tell what you’re thinking?” Saoirse asked.

“No, not what I’m thinking, just, like, my vibe. I don’t really get it. That’s not all. I can feel him, too. Not his vibe but when he’s close, I have this buzz from head to toe. It gets stronger when he’s near and faint, like now, when he’s further away. He says I’ll always feel it, now” Timmy explained.

“Anyway, when Phillippe was all over me, I kind of, I don’t know, yelled Armie’s name in my head and he was there, like, now” Timmy said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“And get this, Phillippe was a vampire” he said.

“A vampire? Wait, was?” Kiernan said, shocked.

“Oh, yeah, that’s later in the story. So Armie sent me out of the room. He had a “chat”” said Timmy, using air quotes “with Phillippe. I think he beat the crap out of him. He said Phillippe wouldn’t be bothering me again but that he’d probably hear from him again. He was as shocked as I was Phillippe was a vampire. I thought, I dunno, maybe they could tell if someone was one. I guess not.”

“Wow” said Saoirse. “Two vampires after you.”

“But I only want one” Timmy said quietly. “I only want Armie.”

“But you’ve got him. Don’t you?” asked Saoirse.

“I don’t know. Things got weird. So we went to mom and dad’s the next day. They adore him. He had them wrapped around his little finger. We get back to the hotel and someone’s gone through our room. Trashed the place. Scrawled “you’re going to die, vampire” on the wall. Armie was pissed, to say the least. He was positive it was Phillippe. He told me to call Barry and let him know what happened after the show. I went to call. I was standing in the doorway of the hotel room and I was knocked out. Woke up in the trunk of a car” explained Timmy.

“WTF?” cursed Kieran.

“WHAT?” said Saoirse, alarmed.

“Yeah, Phillippe. He was hiding, I guess maybe in the stairwell. He knocked me out and got me out of the hotel and to his car quickly. I could hear him yelling on the phone, then he stopped and pulled me out of the trunk and pushed me into the back seat and took off. We ended up in some park, I don’t know, somewhere outside of Paris. He was taunting me and cursing Armie. Saying Armie would never find him and he’d find pieces of me once he was done with me” Timmy continued.

“Oh my god” the girls said simultaneously, shocked. They moved close to Timmy on the couch and cuddled him from both sides.

“Well, I started getting these faint mind messages from Armie. Don’t worry. He’s close. He...” Timmy choked out, “he loves me” he sobbed, quietly. The girls held him tighter.

“It seemed like forever and like no time at all, I heard a noise and Phillippe stood up and turned around to find Armie there. I don’t think Phillippe ever stood a chance. Armie lost his family to vampires and he has no tolerance for assholes who terrorize his loved ones. He killed Phillippe. Broke his neck” he said quietly “then ripped his head right off.”

Saoirse and Kiernan gasped. They didn’t know what to say. They hung on to Timmy, who sobbed quietly.  
*****  
Armie got home. He felt sick to his stomach. He just knew he’d lost Timmy. He’d killed a man, right in front of Timmy and Timmy wanted nothing more to do him. He just knew it. Timmy hadn’t wanted to talk and had wanted to go home instead of coming back here. Armie had spent the day pacing, fretting and wondering what Timmy was thinking.

He had arranged for one of his security to keep tabs on Timmy’s building. He knew that Kiernan and Saoirse had arrived around 6 pm, along with somebody carrying pizza boxes, but the pizza guy had come out again moments later. Timmy needed to be with his friends. He could feel that Timmy was fairly calm but very sad. He was the cause.

He knew he’d lost Timmy.  
*****  
Once Timmy felt like talking again, Saoirse asked “So, how do you feel about everything? I don’t condone violence, but this guy was going to hurt you. Can you blame Armie? I mean, that man absolutely adores you. The sun rises and sets on you, you know?”

“Fuck. I love him. I already feel like my right arm is missing without him here. But…he killed someone. Am I supposed to forget that? Right in front of me he ripped someone’s head off. Fuck.”

“He did it for you. He wasn’t going to let Phillippe hurt you” Kiernan said quietly. “He loves you, you idiot. You’re in love with a frigging vampire. What do you expect?”

Timmy gave a soggy sniffle and laughed. “Well, you got me there” he said. “He did warn me if it came down to it, it would be Phillippe who died. I just can’t stop seeing it…someone die. And the sound” Timmy said, shivering. “God, the ripping sound.”

“STOP. STOP” yelled Saoirse. “We don’t need that many details. So. Timmy Tim, do you know what you’re going to do?”

“That’s the $10m question, isn’t it?” said Timmy, absently.  
*****  
Armie had tried working but he just couldn’t concentrate. Maybe he’d go to the club. No, he couldn’t bring himself to be in that noise, among the phony people. He was glad the phony people were there. They made him a tidy profit. He hadn’t told Timmy Vamp’s Delight was his bar, part of the entertainment arm of his conglomerate. He made a mental note to tell Timmy about his work, if he ever saw Timmy again. See, he said to himself, when you care, you get hurt. He shook his head to get rid of that thought. He was going to see Timmy again.

Wasn’t he?  
*****  
Timmy walked Saoirse and Kiernan to the door and gave them each a big hug.

“Thanks for coming. I needed to talk this out. Now I need to make up my mind what to do. I know there’s no rush and I’m going to take the time I need. I love you both” he said to them. With one last hug, they left and he closed and locked his door.

He flopped down on the couch. He got up and wandered around his home. Could he get over the fact that Armie had killed someone to save him? Well, I mean, he was grateful that Armie was there otherwise he wouldn’t be here. Armie did warn him. Maybe he wouldn’t be so skeeved out if it hadn’t happened in his face. He gave a small shudder.

He loved Armie. What if this were to happen again? But what if it never happened again? Fuuucck!

It was getting late but he had to get out of here. He put on his sneakers, another hoodie over the one he already wore and a baseball cap, grabbed his phone, headphones, wallet and keys and headed out the door.  
*****  
“Sir, the two young women have left his apartment.”

“Ok, thanks. Stay there. See if anyone else arrives that could be for him and let me know” ordered Armie.

“Will do, sir.”

A few minutes later, Armie’s phone rang again.

“Sir. He’s on the move. On foot.”

“Follow him and keep me informed.”

“Yes sir.”  
*****  
Timmy was listening to his music, loud, to drown out the sounds of the city. He found he could concentrate with the music blasting in his head. His parents had never understood how he got his school work done like this. He started walking, taking this street then that one. Not going anywhere in particular. Sidestepping other people walking down the sidewalk and jay walking when the sidewalk crowds were too thick to move through.

It was starting to rain. He’d better get back home. He stopped to figure out where he was and realized he knew exactly where he was. In the next block was Armie’s condo. So much for taking time to think about this, Chalamet, he chided himself.

With a determined stride he headed to the building and in the door, leaving a puddle where he stood. The same evening concierge was there.

“Good evening, Mr. Chalamet.”

“Oh, hi. Armie…I mean Mr. Hammer isn’t expecting me but…”

“Yes, he’s expecting you. Please go ahead to the elevator.”

“Um…thanks.” How could Armie possibly be expecting him, he wondered. He headed to the elevator, got in and headed up.  
*****  
“Sir, he’s just been walking around but he’s outside your building now.”

“Ok, thanks. Wait a few minutes, if he doesn’t come back out, you can leave. Thanks for your help” said Armie. His heart skipped a beat. He knew Timmy was close but didn’t realize that he was Timmy’s destination. He wasn’t sure if Timmy arriving this late at night, by foot, in the rain, was a good thing or not. What was he going to say? He was thrilled Timmy was here, just apprehensive of the reason.

He had already told the concierge desk that any time Timmy showed up, he was expected and to send him directly up.

He walked to the elevator door and waited.  
*****  
The ride up the elevator felt like it had been a half hour long. What was he doing? What was he going to say? Fuck, he shouldn’t be here but he couldn’t seem to stop the elevator.

The car came to a halt, dinged and the doors opened. He was surprised that Armie was standing there waiting for him.

“Hi” he said.

“Hi” said Armie.


	8. Need You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys dismantle the Paris wall.

Need You Tonight

Timmy stepped out of the elevator, leaving a trail of water and a puddle where he stood. He and Armie looked at each other.

“Hi” said Timmy.

“Hi” replied Armie.

They stood like this for several moments and then suddenly Timmy launched himself at Armie, wrapping his arms around Armie’s neck. Armie’s quick reflexes allowed him to grab the airborne young man he loved and he wrapped his arms around Timmy’s waist, burying his face in Timmy’s neck. However, the momentum made him take several steps back until he hit the wall but didn’t let go.

“Tim” Armie whispered into Timmy’s neck, the sound muffled.

“Armie. I’ve missed you and its only been a few hours. How crazy is that? I’m so sorry. I…” said Timmy.

“Hey hey hey. Wait a minute. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, baby. I have missed you just as much but I really do understand. Paris was crazy. I know you needed time. I thought I may have lost you and I was sick with worry…and guilt…and dread. I thought you may have taken more time, but believe me when I tell you I am really glad you didn’t. Oh god, Timmy, I’m the one who’s sorry. I should not have gone all alpha vampire but…but….” he choked out.

“No, it’s ok. I mean, I think I still have some PTSD from the whole thing but I know why you did what you did. As Saoirse and Kiernan pointed out, I’m in love with a friggin’ vampire so what did I expect?” he snorfle-sobbed.

They both laughed. He put Timmy down. “I love you, too, Timmy” Armie said quietly. “Come” ordered Armie, holding out his hand.

“Pardon?”

“Come with me. Please. We’ll talk but not right now. Ok?”

“Oh. Fuck yeah.”

Armie led Timmy to the bathroom and turned on the taps for the extra-large soaker tub in the corner.

“Oh.”

Armie smiled at Timmy, a wicked gleam in his eye, getting back some of the fearlessness he thought he’d lost when he thought Timmy was gone.

Armie stepped up to Timmy and stripped off the top sopping wet hoodie, then the next. He was going to lift Timmy’s t-shirt when Timmy stopped him and began unbuttoning Armie’s shirt. Timmy walked around behind Armie, took the collar of the shirt and slowly lowered it off Armie’s muscular shoulders and back. Armie looked back over his shoulder, his tattoos beginning their slow pulse. Timmy dropped the shirt on the floor, put one of his hands on Armie’s back and softly stroked down until he reached tight buttocks and cupped one cheek, walking around to face Armie again, letting his hand drift over the other tight cheek, hip and coming to rest on the zipper of Armie’s jeans.

Armie took the hem of the t-shirt and lifted it over Timmy’s head, ruffling his wet curls in the process. He reached for the elastic waste of Timmy’s sweats and Timmy reached for the buckle of Armie’s belt, both taking their time, watching each other. Timmy kicked off his sneakers and let Armie lean down and remove his sweat pants and socks. Armie stood up and Timmy grabbed one end of the belt and pulled. It did not come out as smoothly as when Armie removed it himself and he only succeeded in yanking Armie forward. They both burst out laughing.

“Let me” said Armie.

“Nope.”

Timmy took his time removing the belt and dropping it to the floor. He unsnapped the top button and slowly lowered the zipper. As he leaned down to remove the jeans, Armie’s cock made an appearance.

“For me?” asked Timmy innocently, smiling.

“Just hurry up. Please” ground out Armie.

A full wattage Timmy grin was aimed at him.

Timmy tugged at Armie’s jeans and socks, getting impatient now.

“Fuck it” growled Armie. He leaned down and yanked off the jeans and socks and threw them in a heap in the corner. He turned off the taps in the tub.

“In. Now.”

“Fuck. I’ve missed you Armie” Timmy said, giggling and making his way into the tub, Armie close behind. Armie sat down and pulled Timmy on top of and facing him, putting his hands on either side of Timmy’s face and pulled him down for a starved kiss. His fangs were making an appearance, glyphs pulsing wildly and breathing becoming ragged. He broke off the kiss. Timmy looked at him, his fangs, strobing tattoos and muscular body.

“Armie. You are beautiful. Fuck” he said, wondrously. “Just like this, full on vamp, starving for me.”

Armie kissed him again, for what he had just said and to shut him up. Armie needed his Timmy. Now. He didn’t need all the jibber jabber. He lifted Timmy’s hips and slipped his cock inside. Both men gasped. Getting any traction in the water was not easy but Armie did his best, holding Timmy’s hips and slopping water over the side of the tub. His eyes locked on the pulsing vein in Timmy’s neck.

“Please?” begged Timmy, leaning forward, tilting his head.

Not needing a second invitation he clamped down on Timmy’s neck. Timmy gasped and then felt the rush, his cock rubbing between his belly and Armie’s. With one final thrust, Armie came. Detaching from Timmy’s neck, he growled out his released. Timmy leaned down, buried his head in Armie’s neck, bit down and came between them, groaning loudly.

Several minutes ticked by, the only sound was uneven breathing and sighs of pleasure. Timmy sat up and looked at Armie, amazed.

“This is not what I had planned” said Armie. Timmy eyed him skeptically. “Seriously. I was hoping it would last longer. I just felt so…so starved. I couldn’t get enough, fast enough.”

“I know. You bring this out in me, too” Timmy said quietly. “But for now, what do we do about….this” he questioned, pointing down between them. They both laughed and said simultaneously “Ewww” then laughed some more.

“Let’s have a quick shower” suggested Armie. He and Timmy untangled themselves and stood up. Armie released the water and stepped out of the tub. “Be careful” he said. “Floors slippery” he laughed. He helped Timmy out, they dropped some towels to help dry up the spill, then got in the shower.

They lathered each other, kissing, laughing and both blissfully happy. Again. Armie knew they would talk. They always got sidetracked with their lustiness for each other, but he was confident he and Timmy would be just fine.

Out of the shower, they towelled themselves and each other off. Armie put on sweat pants and shirt. He rifled through his drawers for some smallish clothing. Handing Timmy some slim sweats, he climbed in and pulled them nearly to his armpits and looked questioningly at Armie, who was in hysterics.

“Seriously dude” laughed Timmy. Armie took the drawstring, pulling the pants up as high as they would go and tied them tight, then helped Timmy into one of his t-shirts, which hung off his shoulders and down past his hips. Armie couldn’t take it any longer and fell to the floor and laid on his back and laughed crazily. Timmy fell on top of him laughing like a loon.

“Let’s go to bed” said Armie, when he could finally talk again. He started laughing again while helping Timmy stand up.

“Oh fuck off.”

“I love you, too, Timmy. Move in with me.”


	9. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys spend some drama free time together, but as life usually is something pops up to throw them off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I hope everyone is staying healthy, taking things seriously and not panicking. I've been battling a bit of a head cold but its slowly clearing up. Doing my due diligence in social distancing and isolation, which really is my dream job :). I haven't felt much like writing but this sort of popped into my head the other day. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

What?

“What?”

“What?” said Armie.

“What did you just say?” asked Timmy.

“What? I didn’t say anything” stammered Armie.

Timmy stopped in his tracks and looked at Armie. “You said ‘I love you too, Timmy’ and then you said…”

Armie put up his hand in surrender and said “Yes. Yes. All right. Yes. I said move in with me. I didn’t mean it. I mean, I meant it, but I didn’t mean to blurt it out”. Fuck me, he muttered to himself. He continued, talking quickly “I mean, I do want you to live with me, but I know everything has been happening too fast since we met, way too fast, and I want you to….”

“Stop. You’re going to give yourself a coronary” said Timmy. He sat on the side of the bed and stared at Armie. 

“Look, Timmy, you know I love you. I know you love me. It was something I was thinking about after Paris. I want to keep you close and keep you safe. Honestly, though, I had only been thinking about it and it was simply verbal diarrhea that it came out now” said Armie, sitting down beside Timmy and taking his hands. 

“It’s not meant to pressure you in any way whatsoever. I mean, we’ve just barely gotten over the wall between us and I…I…fuck…I can hardly think straight when I’m around you, Timmy. Then you’re standing there looking like a little boy trying on daddy’s clothes and you are so fucking beautiful and my chest hurts when I think of anyone hurting you. What can I say? I’m smitten” Armie said sheepishly, small grin on his beautiful face.

“Smitten?” Timmy chortled. He fell back on the bed laughing. He pulled Armie down with him and they lay like that, laughing and snorting, smacking each other on the arm until that turned into play wrestling. It took nothing for Armie to pin Timmy to the bed until Timmy feigned pain and Armie sat up. Timmy leaped up and pushed Armie down on the bed and straddled his hips, running his hands up under Armie’s t-shirt.

“I’m smitten with you too, Armie. I’d love to live with you some time but not just yet. Will you be ok with that?”

“Absolutely. Me and my big mouth. Come here” Armie said in his quiet rumbly voice and pulled Timmy down against his chest. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please” sighed Timmy. Armie held Timmy’s hips and pressed down at the same time as he thrust his pelvis up and kissed Timmy. They both sighed and groaned, and Timmy began to grind.

Armie broke the kiss and whispered “Do you feel that? That’s you. That’s what you do to me, all the time, all day, everyday. I love you, your mind, your body, your soul.”

With his face only inches above Armie’s, Timmy looked into Armie’s eyes, smiled and went back to kissing the man of his dreams.

*****

Timmy had to go home the next day and get some clothes. Armie had his driver take Timmy home and wait for him.

Upstairs, Timmy checked the clock. 12:20 pm. Saoirse would be taking her lunch so Timmy dialled her number.

“Hey Timmy.”

“Hey Saoirse. What’s for lunch?”

“Leftovers. Chicken salad and an apple. How boring. How are you?”

“I’m good. I saw Armie last night. After you and Kiernan left, I went out for a walk and I ended up at his place. We talked…well, we had sex and then kind of talked. He asked me to move in with him. Kind of blurted it out. He didn’t mean to ask me last night but it came out” said Timmy.

“Wow. Big step. What did you say?”

“I said I wanted to live with him just not yet. He understands. Well, he said he understands, but I really do think he does. I’m crazy about him, Saoirse. Smitten” he said, chuckling.

“Smitten, is it?” laughed Saoirse.

“Yeah, that was his word. I like it. That’s how I feel. That’s also why I want to wait, let stuff settle before any big decisions. What if it’s just a fling?” he asked, sounding worried now.

“A fling? Pfffffttt” Saoirse scoffed, uncharacteristically unladylike. “If you two are just a fling, them I’m an Oscar-nominated Hollywood actress, and that isn’t the case. You two were meant for each other. I do agree that you should take it slow. You’ve all the time in the world. What are you doing tonight? You want some company?”

“Well……I’m just home packing some clothes. I’m going back to spend a couple days. I don’t have any jobs for a couple weeks. Armie said he’d call in sick” he snorted. “Did I tell you he’s the big cheese at his company. Like THE boss of the whole thing. Anyway, we’re just going to hang for a few days, no drama.”

“Mmm that sounds like heaven. If you guys get bored with each other, ha ha, you could invite me and Kiernan over for dinner.”

“Yeah, absolutely. I’ll text you both a time. He’ll probably send his driver to pick you up.”

“And so he should” Saoirse said, laughing. “Ok. I’ve got to get back to work. Love you, Timmy.”

“Love you too, Saoirse.”

*****

Back at Armie’s, Timmy set his bag in the corner of the bedroom.

“You don’t have to leave that there. I’ve cleared you a drawer. Don’t say I never do anything for you” teased Armie.

“Ooh, big spender. My own drawer” laughed Timmy. “Seriously though, thanks Armie. I do appreciate not having to dig through a bag on the floor.” He stood on tiptoes and kissed Armie, who grabbed him into a big hug.

“Just remember, my place is your place, ok? You don’t need to ask to use anything, or drink anything or eat anything. Help yourself.”

“Ok. Oh, by the way, you’re…um, we’re having Saoirse and Kiernan here for dinner tomorrow night. They want to meet you properly. They’ve heard everything about you and they’re curious. They’re my best friends and….”

“Everything?” questioned Armie, eyebrow raising.

“Yes, sir, you betcha. Every little…I mean big thing.” Full-watt Timmy grin.

Armie flushed slightly. “Brat.”

“You’re just figuring that out? Anyway, I’ll help with dinner.”

“You cook?”

“Well…no, but I can set the table.” Another full Timmy grin.

Armie shook his head, chuckling. “Ok, sounds good. I’ll send my driver to pick them up at 6:00 pm. Any special requests?”

“Nope. Thanks Armie.”

“You’re welcome, baby. I was just going to do a quick work out. Do you want to come along?”

Timmy snorted. “Do I look like I work out?”

“You look like my dream. Come” said Armie, holding out his hand. Armie had one of the back rooms in his penthouse converted to a small gym. There was an elliptical, bicycle, weights, and various other pieces of equipment. Three of the walls were mirrored, the fourth was floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city.

“You can sit on the bike. Pretend to peddle” Armie teased, grinning. He turned on the music player and the tunes started blasting. He started his warm up with 10 minutes on the elliptical. He usually used the bike but didn’t want to disturb Timmy. He then started with some light weights, working his way up. After a while, he walked over, turned on the fan and stripped off his t-shirt.

Timmy was watching his every move, peddling the bike completely forgotten. When Armie took off his t-shirt, he licked his lips. There were trickles of sweat running down between Armie’s shoulder blades and when he turned around, Timmy saw the oh so familiar mat of chest hair with sweat trails. His tattoos were slowly pulsing a faint blue. Fuck. His cock twitched and he mentally told it settle the fuck down. Armie picked up the weighted bar, seemingly unaware of Timmy’s presence. After several reps he replaced the bar on the rack and looked in the mirror directly at Timmy.

“Fuck. This is like watching porn” said Timmy, dazedly. “No, this is way fucking better than porn.”

Armie grinned and turned around, walking over to the bike. Timmy leaned forward, sticking his face in Armie’s chest, inhaling, licking the sweat drops. He got up off the bike and kissed Armie.

“Let me go shower.”

“Um…nope. Right here, right now.” Timmy kneeled down and tugged at Armie’s workout shorts, licking at the sweat droplets. It didn’t take long for Armie’s cock to agree. Timmy was still amazed at how big Armie’s cock was when it wasn’t aroused. When it got hard, he had to admit sometimes it frightened him a little…just a little though. It was delicious and did so many wonderful things when it was inside him. 

He darted his tongue to the glistening drop at the tip and looked up through his eyelashes at Armie, who was staring intently back at him. As Timmy licked, Armie fisted his hands at his waist, closed his eyes, tilted his head back and groaned. Timmy liked it when the power shifted and he was able to shake Armie’s control. Armie didn’t let that happen often but sometimes he just didn’t have a choice.

He put his soft pink lips around the tip, just the tip, sucking gently, tongue running back and forth. Putting his hands on Armie’s ass cheeks, he caressed each one then gently dug his fingers in and spread the cheeks. Nothing else, just spread them so Armie was exposed. Armie spread his legs slightly to try and keep his balance, groaned gutturally and swore under his breath. He put his hands in Timmy’s hair and grabbed handfuls of chocolate curls, trying hard not to push Timmy’s head forward.

“Fuck baby. Are you trying to kill me?”

Timmy leaned back and looked up. “Never.” He went back to Armie’s cock, licking up and down the full length like a tasty lollipop, sucking one ball and then the other into his mouth, rubbing his nose into soft nest of curls that smelled like Armie. His Armie. He took Armie’s cock, as much as could, into his mouth began to move back and forth. Armie helped the motion, moving Timmy’s head forward at the same time he thrust his hips forward. Timmy let one hand drift slowly closer to spot between Armie’s cheeks he normally didn’t let Timmy get too close to. Armie had explained that its not that he didn’t like it, he just enjoyed Timmy’s ass more. So, Timmy wasn’t sure how far to push this but he let one finger find the pucker and press, not inside, just press and move in a circular motion. This seemed to be Armie’s undoing. Being careful so as not to completely choke Timmy, he held Timmy’s head in place, thrust twice more and came in a hot stream down Timmy’s throat. 

Timmy could feel Armie’s legs shaking. When he was sure he had every drop, he slowly leaned backed, licked the tip of Armie’s cock, then kissed it. Armie let go of Timmy’s hair and lowered himself to the floor, breathing heavily, not able to form a sentence yet.

“You like?” asked Timmy, grinning broadly.

Armie’s eyes were closed and he merely nodded and motioned for Timmy to lay down beside him. Timmy was happy to oblige. 

“I think I should work out with you more often. What do you think?”

“I think you ARE trying to kill me” Armie muttered huskily.

Timmy laughed out loud and nestled in beside Armie, his head on Armie’s chest, one of his legs thrown over one of Armie’s, his hand smoothing down Armie’s chest, coming to rest on Armie’s softening cock and not expecting anything in return. He was pleased to have reduced Armie to this puddle.

“This is mine as much as it is yours” stated Timmy, lightly cupping his hand.

Armie lifted his head slightly and opened one eye, then chuckled and dropped his head back. “Yes, baby. All of me is yours.”

*****

They had fallen asleep on the gym floor for a short time. After they woke, Armie went for a shower. Timmy padded into the living room, thoroughly pleased with his life right now.

Flopping sideways into one of the chairs, legs thrown over the arm, he looked at his phone. He texted Saoirse and Kiernan that dinner was on for tomorrow night. Armie’s driver would pick them up at 6 pm. Would they both be at one place or would there be two stops?

He answered a few texts. Barry had called and asked Timmy to call him back. He dialled Barry’s number.

“Hi Barry.”

“Oh, hi Timmy. Thanks for getting back to me. How’re things?”

“Pretty good” Timmy said, honestly. “We had a bumpy road after Paris, but things are good now.”

“Great to hear. Armie seems like a good man and he cares about you a lot.”

“Yeah. Me too him” said Timmy, smiling.

“Ok, so we got an offer from a local clothing company. They’re big. They want you to come in to interview. They’re looking for someone to be their exclusive model. I told them you’ve been doing runway gigs in Paris, Rome, London and I didn’t know if you’d want to be exclusive to one brand, but that I’d talk to you about it. They want tv and internet ads, some fashion shows. Think about it. Can you come see me next week to discuss it and let me know what you think?” Barry asked.

“Wow. Sure. What’s the name of the company?” asked Timmy.

“DeFangs Clothing Ltd.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve heard of them. I like their stuff. Ok, thanks Barry. I’ll think about it” promised Timmy. They made a date and Timmy entered into his calendar.

Armie strolled out of the bedroom, sweats and t-shirt, bare feet, hair still damp and laying across his forehead.

“What’re you doing?” 

“Nothing. Texting. Oh, hang on, here’s Saoirse. Ok, both her and Kiernan will be at Saoirse’s at 6. Barry called. He got an offer from a local clothing company that want me as their model…exclusive model. It would probably mean giving up travelling and runways, well not as much anyway. I’m meeting with him next week.”

“Oh” said Armie. “Did he tell you the name of the company?”

“Yeah. DeFangs Clothing. They’re a popular brand. Have you heard of them?” questioned Timmy.

“Uh..yeah. I need to talk to…”

Timmy’s phone rang. “Hang on. Hi mom, dad. How are you?”

Armie mentally cussed. He had meant to talk to Timmy about this when he came back earlier, hopefully before Barry had called him. Fuck fuck fuck. He walked to the kitchen and started making dinner.

Timmy finally finished his call and came into the kitchen, grabbed plates, silverware, glasses and headed to the table. 

“Mom and dad are coming for a visit. They’ll be here a week Friday. I told them they could stay at my place and I could stay here…??” he said shyly. “I don’t want to intrude on you if you’re busy or anything.”

“What? Oh, yeah, no that’s fine. You can stay here” Armie said a little distractedly.

“Armie. What’s wrong?” Timmy said, coming up behind Armie and wrapping his arms around Armie’s waist.

“Nothing, baby. I wanted to talk to you about the job offer.”

“Ok. What do you think? Do you think I should seriously think about it?”

Armie turned around in Timmy’s arms and wrapped his arms around Timmy’s shoulders. “Yes, I do. I know the company. It’s my company. DeFangs…get it…fangs” Armie said lamely, laughing weakly.

Timmy stepped back out of Armie’s embrace, trying to process what Armie just said.

“What?”


	10. Uh-oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie are trying to get on with their lives but if it's not one thing, it's another.
> 
> #fluffyfluff #ramblyfluffyfluff #movingthestoryalong #theresalwayssomekindoftrouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written for a while. When the world seemed to go to crap I hid in a quarantine cocoon. Wasn't writing as I had no new ideas. Wasn't reading because I couldn't seem to concentrate on much. I've been pretty much on my own the last few months (I'm not complaining) and I went way deep inside to that kind of dark yucky place we don't like to go. I started reading fics again on the weekend and thought I would sit down and try.
> 
> This chapter is kind of rambly, all over the place fluffy fluff. I think I kind of wrote myself into a corner so trying to get out of it.

Uh-oh

“Jesus, Armie” said Timmy, taking a deep breath and trying to stay calm. “Can you explain your reasoning for trying to control my life…again?”

“Look, I was going to tell you, or rather, talk to you about it. I didn’t think they’d jump the gun and contact you before I had a chance. I just want to keep you safe. Close to home, you know” Armie said feebly.

“Armie. You know you can’t protect me all the time, don’t you? You can’t head off every situation before it happens. There are times when you’re not going to be around and something might happen. That’s life. I love you for wanting to keep me safe but seriously dude, you need to rein it in, like a lot….and discuss this stuff with me...first” Timmy said gently, walking to Armie and wrapping his arms around Armie’s body.

“I know, I know. I’m used to making the decisions, taking charge and having everyone fall in line. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a partner. I’m learning… trying to learn. Forgive me, baby? Please?” Armie pleaded, taking Timmy in a bear hug.

Timmy lowered his head and bumped his forehead against Armie’s chest, then rested his cheek against the strong broad chest in a gesture of forgiveness.

“Of course, I do. I’m not mad, just frustrated. You do realize I made it this far in life without you around. I’m capable of making my own decisions” Timmy said teasingly, swatting Armie’s arm.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just…I would be devastated if something happened to you but I promise to try and curb the control. I’m sorry, baby.”

“Ok, you can stop apologizing. Kiss me. Please? Then feed me. I’m starving.”

“Yes, boss” Armie responded and kissed Timmy.

*****

The next night, Armie’s driver picked up Saoirse and Kiernan promptly at 6:00 pm and delivered them to the condo. 

Armie was busy in the kitchen when he heard the elevator ding. Wiping his hands on the dish towel he sauntered out and greeted the girls as they stepped out of the elevator.

“Welcome Kiernan, Saoirse. How was your drive over?” he asked as he leaned down to give both a hug. “Please come in. Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink? Wine? Pop? Water? Beer?”

Saoirse and Kiernan looked at each other, then Armie, then around as much of the condo as they could see in wide eyed amazement. They each let out a whoosh of breath when Armie took them into his welcoming embrace.

“Wow!” gushed Saoirse. “What a place. I’ve wondered what the units were like in this building. Gorgeous!”

“Why, thank you Saoirse. I like it here. I love watching the sun come up from the living room. Please, make yourself at home. Look around. I think Tim is finally out of the shower. He should be out shortly. If you want to check on him it’s the second door on the left. I need to check on dinner and will be back out in a moment to take your drink orders. Ok?”

“Whatever you’re making smells delicious. Do you mind if I come with you?” asked Kiernan shyly.

“Absolutely not. Follow me.”

Saoirse wandered to the living room, noticing the floor to ceiling windows and the panoramic view of the city and then the piano in the corner. She smiled. She knew Timmy would like that. She headed down the hallway and called for him.

“In here” he said.

She stepped into the luxurious bedroom. “Jay-sus. My apartment could fit in here” she chuckled.

“Hah. Yeah mine too” he laughed and grabbed Saoirse in a big squeezing embrace that she returned in kind.

“Ah Timmy Tim, I’ve missed you so much” she mumbled into his neck and hair, not wanting to let go.

“Me too” mumbled Timmy. “Where’s Kiernan?”

“Oh, she’s with your hunk of a man in the kitchen. Whatever he’s cooking smells delish. So does he, by the way” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. “Yum.”

“Don’t I know it. You’re preaching to the choir, sister” said Timmy, wiggling his eyebrows right back at her. “Come on.” He released Saoirse from enough of the hug to keep one arm wrapped around her waist and they headed down the hall. They could hear Armie and Kiernan chatting quietly in the kitchen.

When they got to the living room Saoirse said “Timmy. Please play something for me?” They walked over to the piano and Timmy sat in the middle of the bench, Saoirse perching on the end.

“What do you want to hear?”

“Anything.”

Timmy thought about it a moment then proceeded to play a soft melody. Saoirse leaned her head on his shoulder as he played. 

Armie and Kiernan came out of the kitchen when they heard the music start. Kiernan walked over to lean on the other side of the piano and Armie leaned against the wall, eyes closed, listening. He loved it when Timmy played. 

When he was finished both Saoirse and Kiernan whooped their pleasure and broke into a round of applause. They all turned to look at Armie and Saoirse squeaked out “OMG”.

Armie’s eyes flew open. Timmy snickered.

“What?” asked Armie, a little alarmed, standing up straight and looking around.

“It’s your…uh…the…um…” Timmy stuttered, pointing at his own chest then at Armie’s chest. Armie looked down and saw the glyph was pulsing a faint blue, in response to Timmy’s music.

“Oh” he said, flushing lightly. “I thought you told them?”

“I did” replied Timmy, softly. “It’s still a shock the first time you see them, though. They will stop staring now...won’t they?” he glared pointedly at Saoirse then at Kiernan.

“Yeah. Um…sorry. Still getting used to the whole vampire thing, you know. You seem so normal.”

Armie snorted. “I am normal.” This time Timmy snorted. Armie flashed him a teasing glare and conceded “well, mostly normal. We all have our quirks.”

They all chuckled.

“Dinner is almost ready. Tim, you said you’d set the table?”

“I’m on it” he replied. 

“Me too” chimed in Saoirse.

“I can help you finish dinner” supplied Kiernan. “I’m a great sous chef.”

“Deal. Come” he commanded.

Kiernan and Saoirse gave Timmy a questioning look at the order. “He does that. You get used to it” he smiled and arm in arm with his girls they headed for the kitchen.

*****

Armie was cleaning the kitchen after the girls left with his driver when Timmy walked in with the last of the dishes from the table.

“Thank you, Armie. For making dinner. For making by friends feel welcome. For answering their ten million crazy questions so calmly.” He set the dishes on the counter and walked up behind Armie, linking his arms around Armie’s waist, leaning in and placing a kiss between Armie’s shoulder blades. Armie reached both hands behind him and cupped Timmy’s ass.

“My pleasure, baby. I can see why you love them. They are amazing women and they’re very protective of you. I’m going to work my ass off not to cross them” chuckled Armie.

Timmy chortled loudly. “Are you, a 350-year-old vampire, afraid of two frail human women?”

“Damn straight I am” he said, quite seriously. “They’ll rip me a new one if I ever hurt a hair on your head.” Armie shivered in mock fear and they both laughed.

“You know” said Timmy “I think they would.”

*****

Timmy met with Barry and the reps from DeFangs Clothing the following week. He hadn’t spoken to Armie again about this meeting and Armie was trying hard to not to interfere. He had promised Armie he’d listen with an open mind. It was an amazing offer though, he had to admit. More money than he was making now, and more regular. Lots of promo locally, on-line catalogues, photos, public appearances and some runway work, so he would still get to travel. 

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but you were recommended by Armie Hammer, the owner of the company. You were already on our radar before Mr. Hammer brought up your name so we took that as the go ahead we needed” said Ernie, one of the reps from the store. 

“Yes. I know Mr. Hammer. He and I…he’s my…” Timmy faltered and looked at Barry, eyes wide.

“Mr. Hammer and Timothee are acquainted” cut in Barry. “Thank you for this meeting. We’ll think about your offer and get back to you very soon. “

“Yes. Thank you for considering me. You’ve given me much to think about” Timmy said, standing and offering his hand to shake. “I’ll have an answer for you shortly.”

Goodbyes were made and Timmy and Barry were riding down the elevator.

“Well?”

“It sounds great” said Timmy. “I’m wondering if the deal is so good because it’s Armie, or do they offer that to everyone? He wants me to take it so I can be closer to home.”

“Can’t say as I blame him after what happened in Paris.”

“Yeah. I know but that shit can happen anywhere. Even here in New York. Fuck” he muttered. “I’m going to have to think about this.”

“I know. Don’t take too long. Ok? Call me later” said Barry as they reached the ground floor and headed outside. “There’s a cab. I gotta run.”

“Ok. Yeah. I’ll let you know.”

*****

Nicole and Marc were arriving the next day. Timmy and Armie had gone back to Timmy’s condo beforehand to straighten up, do some laundry and generally tidy the place for his mom and dad. Armie went out and picked up a few groceries so there would be something in the fridge for them when they arrived. Timmy was making the bed when Armie came back, arms loaded, kicking the door shut and stocking the fridge and cupboards.

“I’m in here” yelled Timmy. Armie came in and helped on the other side of the bed, then slid pillows into the freshly laundered cases. He put one up to his face and took a deep breath in.

“Mm. This reminds me of our first night together.”

Timmy picked up one of the pillows and sniffed. “What do you mean? They don’t smell like anything.”

“They do. They smell like you and I like the way you smell. Very much” he said in a low rumbly voice. He dropped the pillow and was around the bed in an instant, taking Timmy in his arms. To prove his point, he buried his nose in Timmy’s neck and hair and inhaled deeply. Timmy sighed and dropped his head to one side. Armie groaned. 

“Do we have time for a quickie?” chuckled Armie.

“Fuck. Yeah, we do. They won’t be here for an hour. Don’t mess up the bed” whispered Timmy. 

Armie’s fangs were beginning to grow and he nipped at that delicious vein in Timmy’s neck. Timmy grabbed the hem of Armie’s t-shirt and whipped it up over his head. The glyphs were pulsing with slow steady blinks of burgundy. Armie buried his head back into Timmy’s neck and sucked.

“Timmy?”

Timmy and Armie both stiffened, turning as they pulled away from each other.

“Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? How did you get in?” he asked as the blood drained from his face. He thought he might just faint. Armie’s glyphs were blinking erratically. Nicole was staring at Armie’s chest, then at his fangs. She looked like she might faint as well.

“Our plane left early and then someone was leaving the building when we got here so we didn’t buzz and then your door wasn’t shut all the way” said Marc, his voice getting progressively louder until he shouted “Just what the hell is going on here?”


	11. FFS...What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that came as a bit of a surprise to me, and I'm writing it.

FFS…What now?

Everyone stared at each other in complete silence. Timmy stepped in front of Armie to give him a moment to get his t-shirt on and, more importantly, his fangs retracted. He knew that the sight of Armie strobing color and fanged out freaked out his parents. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. Saoirse. Nope. He pressed decline and stuffed it back into his pocket.

Armie was thankful that Tim gave him a moment to compose himself. He tried, unsuccessfully, three times to get his t-shirt on. Fuck. Did Timmy tie it in a knot when he took if off, he wondered. Finally, head through neck hole, one arm through each sleeve. He turned around again.

“Mom. Dad. Let’s go out to the kitchen” Timmy said, trying to usher his stunned parents out of the bedroom.

“Your mother and I would like to speak with you, Timothee, alone” said Marc, glaring at Armie. Armie looked to Timmy, eyebrows raised in question. “Do you want me to go?” he projected to Timmy, who smiled and gave a small shake of his head.

“No, dad. Obviously, this is not how I wanted to you and mom to find out, but here we are. I know this is all confusing but like it or not, Armie is part of my life, so anything you want to say to me or about him can be said to his face.”

“Nicole. Marc. If you’d just give me a moment to…” Armie drifted off. Marc turned back, narrowed his eyes and stared at Armie.

“Um…Mr. and Mrs. Chalamet. Would you please give us a moment to explain?” stammered Armie.

Marc stared a moment longer. Nicole was not saying a word, still in shock, thought Timmy. Finally, everyone moved to the kitchen. Marc and Nicole sat on the stools on one side of the small breakfast bar and Timmy moved around to the other side. Armie moved up behind him and simply rested his hand on Timmy’s shoulder, giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

Nicole looked from Timmy to Armie and back again. She saw the looks passing between her son and Armie, and Armie’s protectiveness. She relaxed a bit. Marc simply glared at Armie. To give himself a moment to unscramble his brain, Timmy turned and grabbed bottles of water from the fridge, handed one to everyone, then took a long swig from his own.

“Well?” 

“Dad. Mom. In case you haven’t figured it out, Armie is a vampire.”

“What?” shouted Marc.

“You heard me, dad. He’s a vampire and I love him. I’m in love with him” Timmy said quietly. Nicole relaxed a little more. She was very proud of her son at this moment. 

“What are you talking about, Timothee? He’s a monster. Can’t you see that?” huffed Marc. “I can’t believe you would fall in love with…with…a monster!”

Although on the outside, Timmy seemed calm and in control, Armie could feel his emotions sputtering like crazy. He reached over and put his arm around Timmy’s waist, pulling him tight. I’m right here, baby. Relax. Timmy looked at him and smiled. “I know” Timmy whispered.

“You know what, Timmy?” Nicole asked quietly, reaching out her hand to take his in hers.

Timmy took a deep breath, held it for a count of five and released.

“I know Armie is here for me. I know he loves me, and I know, for an absolute fact, that he is not a monster. You met him before you knew this about him. He was a vampire then and you both adored him. You told me in our call the other day that you couldn’t wait to get here and spend more time getting to know him. You both know that vampires are real. Some are good people, some not so much. Same deal with humans. You’ve probably met others and you didn’t even know. Yeah, he’s a vampire but he’s never, ever hurt me or done anything that I haven’t agreed to” Timmy went on.

“What do you mean that you haven’t agreed to? Timmy, what sort of disgusting vampire things has he done to you?” Marc asked. “Has he…”

“Dad. Do you really want to know? I mean, really?”

“Well” sputtered Marc “is he going to turn you into a vampire?”

Armie and Timmy spoke at the same moment.

“No” said Armie, quite adamantly.

“No?” Timmy squeaked out, making it sound like a question. Armie’s head whipped around and he stared at Timmy. What? That is out of the question, baby. Not going to happen, he sent to Timmy.

Marc’s horrified gaze was bouncing between Armie and Timmy. 

“Over my dead body” huffed Marc. Nicole put her hand out to clasp Marc’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Timmy cleared his throat and tried again “um...I mean no. We’ve never discussed it and I don’t want it. I told you he’s never hurt me. He would never hurt me. He even saved me…” he drifted off when Armie interrupted, sending him a glare and a message to shut up.

“Look, I love your son, Mr. and Mrs. Chalamet. I told you that in Paris and nothing has changed since then. Have things moved quickly between us, yes. I admit we are moving at a rapid pace in our relationship but I promise you, here and now, I will never knowingly hurt him. I love him and I am in love with him. I only want the best for him” Armie said, calmly and quietly, trying to ease Marc and Nicole’s fears about him.

“Do you have anything you’d like to ask me? Anything at all? I’m more than happy to explain my situation. If not now, later, once you’ve had a chance to think things through and talk with Timmy.”

Nicole gave a small shake of her head and Marc just glared.

“Ok then. Timmy, I’m going back to my place. You stay here with your folks and talk. Tell them anything they want to know. I will answer anything you can’t. Ok? Call or text me later, baby…um, Timmy” Armie said quietly, stealing a glance at Marc. He leaned down and gave Timmy a kiss on his cheek and headed out the door. Timmy followed him out to the hall, holding the door with his foot.

“Come here.” Armie turned and walked back a step. “I love you.”

“Love you, too” grinned Armie. “Call me if you want my driver to come back and get you. I understand if you want to stay here tonight, though. Just let me know. Ok?” He leaned down and planted a reassuring kiss on his lips.

“Mmm. Ok” replied Timmy. He took a breath, turned and walked back in to his waiting parents. It’s gonna be a long night, he thought.

*****

“Timothee” started Marc, “what are you thinking getting involved with a..a…”

“That’s ok, dad. Say it. Getting involved with a vampire. Do you think I’d want to be with him if he was a jerk? Do you think I’d stay if he was one of the vampires you see on the news who go on killing sprees just for the heck of it? Give me a little credit, dad, please.”

“Timmy. I know you have a good head on your shoulders. It’s not that, but I mean, a vampire? Why?” asked Marc quietly, losing a bit of his earlier steam.

“Why not? He’s one of the good guys. At first it was a physical attraction but the more time I spend with him, the more I love him. He’s a great businessman. He’s kind, caring. He’s generous. The other night he had Saoirse ad Kiernan over for dinner. His driver picked them up, took them home. He cooked a fantastic meal, along with dessert. Mom, you know the way to my heart is through my stomach” he chuckled as he walked over and hugged her.

“He answered every single question they had and believe me, there were plenty. I could fill you in on his story about how he came to be, but I think that’s his story to tell. Just know, it wasn’t his choice. It was a long time ago and he lost his wife and children at the same time. It was not his doing” Timmy concluded.

“Oh Timmy. I’m so sorry” Nicole said quietly.

“A long time ago?” asked Marc. “How long ago? How old is he?”

“How old is he now or how old was he when this happened?”

“When this happened.”

“He was 28” replied Timmy.

“How old is he now?”

“Well, this happened about 350 years ago.”

Nicole gasped. Marc simply stared at Timmy.

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t look a day over 300, does he?” Timmy said lamely, trying to lighten the mood.

*****

“We talked all afternoon. I answered their questions the best I could but there are a few you’re going to have deal with. I gave a bit of detail on what you went through but I told them it’s your story to tell. They seemed a bit calmer. You are a shock to the system, especially in the condition you were in when they walked in” Timmy told Armie over the phone.

“Yeah, well, who’s fault was that, baby? You get me all worked up” Armie replied. Timmy snorted.

“Anyway, we ordered pizza for dinner, talked some more. They’ve gone to sleep and I think I’m going to crash on my couch. I miss you, baby.”

“Mmm, I miss you too. I understand though. Do you think they’d want to come for dinner tomorrow?”

“Don’t know. I’ll ask in the morning. Maybe after a good nights’ sleep to get over the jet lag, and the shock, and some reeeeeally strong coffee they may be more receptive. I’ll let you know tomorrow, ok?”

“Absolutely, baby. Hey, do me a favour?”

“What?”

“Come downstairs for minute” Armie said, a smile in his voice.

“Fuck! I’ll be right down.”

Timmy slipped into his sneakers, grabbed his keys and bounded down the stairs in record time. He couldn’t wait for the elevator. There was Armie’s car. His heart skipped a beat as he climbed in the back seat. He had felt his Armie buzz through his body but he thought it was just adrenaline from the day’s events.

“Baby, I couldn’t go to sleep without kissing you goodnight. I’ve gotten pretty used to sleeping with you so I needed a fix” Armie said, nuzzling Timmy’s neck and moving to his lips to give him a thorough kissing. Timmy said nothing. He kissed Armie, arms around Armie’s broad shoulders, hands stroking up and down his large expanse of back.

Armie sat back and pulled Timmy across his lap, wrapping his Timmy in his arms. Armie seldom put up the divider between the front and back seats but he had done so before Timmy got in. He was glad he did. He didn’t need his driver watching them making out like randy teenagers. 

Finally breaking the connection, he said to Timmy “You’d better get back upstairs or I’m going to fuck you here and now. Besides, your mom and dad might get worried if they come out and you’re not there.”

“Mmph…I don’t care” mumbled Timmy into Armie’s neck. 

“Well I do. I'm already on thin ice with them. It’s not going to happen here, baby. Not enough room. Anyway, I want you back in my bed, soon. Ok?”

Fuck. “Yeah. Ok” pouted Timmy.

Armie caught Timmy’s protruding bottom lip in teeth and bit down lightly. Timmy groaned. Armie’s cock surged.

“Go, Timmy. Now. Please?” Timmy’s mega watt grin appeared. He gave Armie one last passionate kiss and got out of the car.

“I’ll let you know about dinner tomorrow. I love you, Armie” he said.

“I love you too, baby.”

With that, Timmy was gone. Armie groaned and tried to adjust himself. He lowered the partition and sullenly instructed his driver “Home, please.”

*****

“Morning, mom. Dad. Coffee’s made. Did you sleep well?”

“All things considered, not bad” offered Nicole, walking into the kitchen to grab a cup and fill it with the steaming dark brew. “I think I still have some jet lag though.”

“Well drink some coffee. I have bagels, cheese, fruit. Wow. I have fruit.”

Nicole laughed. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Oh. Yeah. Armie did the grocery shopping yesterday. He thinks I eat like a teenager so he stocked up on the healthier stuff.”

“He really is a good guy, isn’t he” said Nicole.

“Yeah, mom. He really is.”

“He really is a good guy, isn’t he” said Nicole.

Nicole filled another cup for Marc and handed it to him when he sat down at the breakfast bar and took the seat beside him.

“So” Tim began “do you have any plans for today? Hang out and relax? Shopping?”

“Nothing in particular” said Nicole. “Not doing much today sounds good. Marc?”

“Hmmph” muttered Marc.

Timmy thought his mom was going to be ok with the situation. His dad, on the other hand, was a harder sell, so he approached the subject of dinner cautiously.

“I was talking to Armie last night. He wondered if you’d like to, maybe, go to his place for dinner. Nothing fancy. Wear your sweats if you want. What do you think?”

“Oh, I’d love to” replied Nicole. “That’s very kind of him to offer, after the way we treated him yesterday.”

“Hmmph” said Marc.

Timmy rolled his eyes. “Dad.”

“I’m trying, Timothee. Give me a moment to get used to all this, ok

“Ok, dad. I’m going to text Armie. I’ll tell him dinner is a go?”

“Yes, dear. Your father and I will go. Please extend our thanks to Armie for the invitation.”

“I will, mom. Thanks” Timmy said, grinning. He wrapped his arms around his mom and kissed her on the cheek.

*****

[T: Dinner ‘s on 😊]

[A: Great! I’ll send my car. 6 ok?]

[T: You betcha, baby. Love you.]

[A: Love you too 😊]

*****

Timmy, Nicole and Marc had lounged around most of the day. They were now downstairs waiting for Armie’s driver. When he pulled up, Timmy opened the door for his mom and dad to get in and he crawled in last.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the lobby of Armie’s building.

“Mr. Chalamet. Good to see you again” said the concierge “Please go right up.”

Marc and Nicole exchanged glances then looked at Timmy, who was grinning back at them.

“That’s right” he said cheekily.

“His own elevator?” asked Marc.

“Yup. This one goes straight to the penthouse. There are separate elevators that service the rest of the building.”

“Hmmph.” 

Timmy snickered.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Armie was waiting for them. Timmy got out first and straight into Armie’s arms, giving him a kiss. His parents might as well get used to it.

“Welcome to my home, Mr. and Mrs. Chalamet” Armie said, extending his hand to shake.

“Please, call me Nicole” she said, swatting his hand away and going in for a hug. Armie grinned at Timmy over Nicole’s head.

He put his hand out to shake Marc’s hand, who stared at it a moment and grudgingly shook. He didn’t, however, tell Armie to call him Marc. Yet.

He’s a tough nut, your dad, he silently sent to Timmy, who burst out laughing.

“Please come in. We’ll sit in the living room, right through here. What can I get you to drink?”

“White wine, if you have it” Nicole said.

“Absolutely, Nicole.” He looked at Marc.

“Beer. Please.”

“Coming right up. Timmy?”

“I’ll have a beer. I’ll come with you.”

Timmy followed Armie to the kitchen.

“Well, your mom seems to be coming around. Your dad, not so much.”

“Hey, yesterday dad was yelling that you were a monster. Today’s he accepting dinner and a beer. Big moves…big moves” Timmy chuckled.

Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy, cupping his ass and pulled him closer still, then lowered his head into Timmy’s curls and inhaled.

“This is heaven” he sighed.

Grabbing the drinks, they headed back to the living room.

“Nicole, here is your wine. Marc…Mr. Chalamet…your beer.”

“Call him Marc” said Nicole. “He’s just being grumpy right now.”

March harrumphed. Nicole shot him a look.

“What a lovely home you have. This view is absolutely stunning” she said.

“Isn’t it? It’s what sold me. Can I show you both around?” he offered.

“Oh, yes please” replied Nicole.

“I’m good” replied Marc.

Armie headed down the hall with Nicole, who slipped her arm through his. Timmy sat on the couch beside his dad.

“Dad. Really? Are you going to be a grump all night?”

“Yes, I just might” he grumbled. Timmy laughed at his father’s behaviour. For the most part, his dad was an easy-going guy, always happy, with few enemies. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen his dad grumpy or angry. He knew it didn’t last long and he could see his dad was trying to pull himself out of his funk.

“I think you’re changing your mind quickly about Armie and you just don’t know how to go back to liking him. Please, dad, for me, will you try. You’ll liked him before. He’s the same guy, with a few extra…um…enhancements that make him special, and I love him.”

Marc sighed. “I know you do, Timothee. Ok. I’ll try…harder.” He pulled Timmy in for a hug just as Armie and Nicole were coming back down the hall.

“Oh, Marc. You should see the rest of the place. Its amazing. He has a fully equipped gym down the hall, all to himself.”

Marc stood and extended his hand to Armie. “Thank you for having us here, Armie. I must apologize for my behaviour. It was a shock.”

Armie took Marc’s hand and said “Thank you, Marc, but no need to apologize. I understand. We could have handled the situation differently, but it’s done now. Let’s move on.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

“Come on, dad. I’ll show you around.”

“Nicole, I haven’t shown you the kitchen yet.”

“No, you haven’t. Let’s go” and with that she linked her arm with Armie’s again and they headed toward the kitchen while Timmy and Marc headed in the other direction.

*****

“That was delicious, Armie. Where did you learn to cook?” asked Nicole. 

“I’ve…uh…had some time to learn, Nicole. I enjoy it. It calms my mind, and I’m so happy when I feed people and they’re satisfied.”

They had chatted through dinner, Armie answering any questions they had. Marc seemed to be relaxing and was back to his talkative self, chatting with Armie. Timmy had announced his prospective new job with Armie’s clothing company. He didn’t tell his parents it was Armie’s company, yet. Armie was trying hard not to coerce Nicole and Marc into telling Timmy he should take it. He sat, lips sealed in a pained smile and said nothing.

Armie’s phone began to ring. “Please excuse me a moment.” He got up from the table and answered. It was the concierge.

“Mr. Hammer. I am very sorry to bother you. There is a police inspector on the way up. He insisted, saying he could arrest me for hindering an investigation, or something like that.”

“That’s fine, Robert. Thank you for calling.”

At that moment, the elevator dinged.

“Mr. Hammer. I am Chief Inspector Brodeur. Paris Police Department. I need to speak to you regarding your involvement in the death of Phillippe Desmarais.”


End file.
